Artemis fowl: Meet Your Match
by Up In Arms100
Summary: Artemis' senior year at St. Bartelby's & he meets a interesting girl. but when an enemy from the past come back has Artemis finally met his match? after TTP but as if TAC didn't exist. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Flames will be laughed at and poked with a stick!
1. To sit with a stranger or a stalker

**Summary: This Story takes place during Artemis's senior year at St. Bartelby's, where he meets an interesting young girl from America. Most things are going well for the now 18 year old genius, but when an enemy from the past comes back to get revenge things go bad fast. Numerous questions will arise but the most important is has Artemis Fowl II finally met his match? **

**AN: Rated T for some minor language in later chapters, and some violence in last few chapers. I love the AxH ship but I decided to try something else. AxOC HxT. Takes place after TTP and is if TAC wasn't written. I apologize if the grammar is horrible. I suck at grammar and have no beta.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

** Chapter one: To Sit with a Stalker or a Stranger**.

It's the third week of September during Artemis' senior year at St. Bartelby's school for young adults-during Artemis' three year trip through the time stream the all boy's school was integrated with the local girl's school due to lack of students and therefore lack of fund-and we now find the young genius sitting in his fourth period economics class preferring to stare out the window to his right than to listen to the mindless drivel being spouted by Professor Miller at the black board. In the current class hour alone Artemis had spotted four mistakes the good Professor had made while instructing the students on stock market investments.

Artemis pulled himself from his thoughts and began to observe his fellow students. Most were treating Professor Miller as if he didn't exist by texting or daydreaming, a few were even asleep. Artemis' gaze then fell on two boys at the front of the class taking notes and soaking up every word the Professor said as if they were starving dogs and his words a feast. Artemis then spotted a brunet girl sitting one seat ahead of him and three seats to his right who had her nose in a book. Artemis recalled she was a transfer student and her name was Allen, something Allen. He also remembered that she was of intellect, but how intelligent he didn't know. He then turned his head to his left and gave a slight shudder at what he saw. Lillian Henshaw had her head resting in her hand and was staring at him drooling slightly.

Artemis was well aware of the fact that the young girl had a large crush on him, but he did not return the feelings. It wasn't that Lillian was ugly; far from it Lillian who was also a senior, was tall and slender with dirty blond hair and brown eyes that most of the boys in the school loved, Artemis was not one of those boys. She was also one of the prettiest, most popular and well sought after girls in the school, but she was also extremely shallow and to be blunt the girl was as dumb as a post. She was also obsessed with social status. She believed how much money you had determined what kind of person you were, also that those who were in different social classes should not mix. It was these qualities that caused Artemis to think of her as one of the most unattractive people he had ever met. Just then the bell for lunch rang and Artemis was out the door before Professor Mille Could look up.

**LUNCH**

After putting his economics book in his locker Artemis headed for the lunch room where he ordered a salad and bottled water. As he walked toward the tables he saw Lillian in making her way across the room and heading toward him. Artemis desperately looked around and saw the Allen girl from his economics class sitting alone reading her book and listening to her iPod at a table to his left. He quickly walked over to her and sat down across from her with his back to Lillian and said, "Please just play along." The girl's only response was to look up from her book and raise a questioning eyebrow. Artemis glanced behind him and saw Lillian a few yards away. The brunet in front of him put down her book and paused her iPod to pay attention to the scene before her.

By this point Lillian had reached the table Artemis and the Allen girl were sitting at. Lillian smiled flirtatiously at Artemis and said, "Hey there Artemis. Wanna come and have lunch with me?" while batting her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Lillian." He said not sounding sorry at all, and continued "but you see I'm having lunch with…" he trailed off and glanced back at the brunet and saw she had a slight smile on her face, he also noticed a scrap of paper if front of him with the words _Rose Allen_ on it. He then turned his attention back to Lillian "Rose." He finished "I am eating lunch with Rose today

Lillian looked annoyed at Artemis' last statement. "Why would you want to eat lunch with her?" she asked disgusted. "She's just some nobody transfer student from America, plus she's poor. Why don't you come eat with people with the same status as you? Like me!" she said batting her eyes and sticking out her chest.

Artemis looked at Lillian with distaste and spoke in a even, cool voice, "no thank you Lillian, as I said moments ago I have current plans with Rose today and will not be changing those plans because you have once again made your superficial views clear." He turned back to Rose. "Goodbye Lillian." He said making it clear that he was done talking.

Lillian stalked back to her table with and indignant huff, and a flip of her blond hair

Artemis look at Rose who had a amused smile in place, despite the face that Lillian had just insulted her. Once Lillian was out of earshot Rose spoke for the first time. "It would appear you have a fan, Mr. …? She trailed off unsure of his name.

"Fowl." He said "Artemis Fowl II." He then flashed her his trademark vampire smile.

Oddly Rose seemed unfazed by his smile, her amused one still in place as she said, "Well Mr. Fowl as I said it would seem you have a fan, a fan who doesn't like me at all. Odd considering how I most likely have never said more that a handful of words to her." Amusement was clear in her voice and mirth was sparkling in her eyes.

Artemis then noticed by her accent that Lillian was right, Rose was from the U.S. Most likely the somewhere along the west coast, but she also sounded slightly southern. He then took her appearance. Rose had light brown hair that fell to just a few inches below her shoulder blades. She was wearing the school's uniform for the girl's which consisted of; a white long-sleeved button up blouse with a navy blue tie, a navy blue and grey plaid skirt that reached her knees, leggings and black shoes, he also took notice of a black leather wristband she wore on her right hand, in graved in the letter was what appeared to be two intertwined snakes inside a four leaf clover one was holding a dagger in it's tail. It was the logo of the band Flogging Molly. But the thing that interested him the most was her eyes. They were a bright piercing blue that shined with intelligence and seemed to pin him in place when she looked at him, they were fringed by long black eyelashes. He took all this in about her in a few seconds.

Artemis cleared his throat and said, "Well Ms. Allen, I thank you for putting up with that annoyance, but now I will leave you to your book and music." He stood and turned to leave, but he noticed Lillian across the room mirror his movement, so he turned back to Rose and sat down Across from her.

Rose had another amused smile on her face. "Well, Mr. Fowl it would seem I was wrong," she said, "It would appear you have not a fan but a stalker in Ms. Henshaw." Rose who had watched Lillian's actions over Artemis' shoulder, couldn't help but smile at Lillian's infatuation with Artemis.

A smirk crossed Artemis' face and replied, "It would appear so Ms. Allen."

"Please, call me Rose" she said extending her right hand.

He took the offered hand and said, "Very well Rose it is. You may call me Artemis. So since I so rudely dropped in on your lunch I must ask, may I have lunch with you?"

Rose smiled "Please do."

Over the course of the lunch hour Artemis learned quite a bit about Rose. He found out she was seventeen and also in her senior year. She was from a small town in California called Tehachapi. She lived with both her parents there; she also had one older brother and two younger twin brothers.-Artemis could sympathize with her there.-She attended normal schools all her life until last year when it was discovered she had an IQ of 205. She than began to apply for various renown private schools. St. Bartelby's had offered her a full scholarship housing included. She also had a job as a waitress at a new restaurant in Dublin called The Pot of Gold, and she had a small car. She had many interests; sports, music, books, writing, being outdoors, and much more.

Artemis found his liking of the young woman growing as they talked. She had a razor sharp wit, she was a bit sarcastic but he found he liked it. During this time Rose also got to know quite a bit about Artemis. He told her about his parents, his younger brothers, Fowl Manor,-though he didn't tell her where it was exactly- he even told her about Butler and Juliet. As the two talked they discovered they had four classes together; first period English, fourth period Economics, fifth period Art and sixth period P.E. over the next few weeks the pair found themselves spending almost all of their spare time with each other. Each morning he would show up at her dorm and they would walk to their first class together, they would have lunch together, they would then walk to fifth and six period together, during each class they had together they would sit next to each other and then Artemis would walk her back to her dorm, before returning to his own, and they would be having intelligent conversation. The two were becoming best friends.

**AN: So here's the first chapter. I hope I kept Artemis in character. Chapter two is already written out, and I'm just waiting for some reviews before putting it up. R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Bets, Beaten plans, and Baseball sildes

**Authors Rant that no one gives a damn about:**** thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite. The responses to your reviews are at the bottom. SO SORRY I haven't updated for so long. But there's a new baby in the family, and the teachers are piling on projects, and my mom's been monopolizing the computer for her nursing homework, so yeah sorry. There will adventure/action in the later chapters but this is more of a humor/romance/friendship/adventure, then an all out action fic. T for some swearing and violence in later chapters. I bet everyone stopped reading after the thanks. **

******SO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMAR ERRORS WRITEN ON NOTEPAD W/ NO SPELL/GRMMAR CHECK**

******I OWN NOTHING! On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Bets, Beaten Plans, and Baseball Slides **

**Friday, October 22, saint bartelby's school for young adults**

It's now the third Friday in October, and since their chance meeting a month ago Artemis and Rose have spent almost all of their spare time together. We now find the two friends in their sixth period P.E. class down at the school's soccer field getting ready to play a slightly altered version of capture the flag. Because of his training with Butler Artemis has become accustom to exercise, and he has even taking up swimming. While Artemis is much more of a capable athlete then he was at fifteen, he still _absolutely_ _loathes_ running, and unfortunately for him today's activity mainly consisted of just that, running.

All of the students quickly formed a line so Coach Vortex could divide them into two teams, the Red Team and The Blue Team. When the teams were formed Artemis was put on The Red Team and to his dismay Rose was put on The Blue Team. While Artemis didn't like sports and hated running, Rose was the opposite. She loved to play sports, if you named a sport she could tell you her favorite team for it, and as for running, it came as easily as breathing for her. She was without a doubt the fastest runner in the class, possibly the school. Artemis thought the teams were very unfair. Yes there were equal numbers of boys and girls on each team and while Artemis had many of the better athletes on his team, the other team had Rose, and she was extremely athletic and a genius. His team was at a large disadvantage.

This version of capture the flag was played differently than most. The field was split in half one half of the field for each team. Instead of one flag each team had four rugby balls to protect. Each player wore a pair of either red or blue flags around their waist. When a player had their flags pulled by a member of the opposing team they were sent to a small area in the corner of the opposing team's field call the penalty box. They would then stay in the penalty box until a member of their team who was still in play came and set them all free. The point of the game is for a player to go over to the opposing team's side and make their way back to the area where the four rugby balls were. The area surrounding the four balls was a safe zone. Meaning once the player is in it their flags couldn't be pulled off. Only three people can be in the safe zone at one time. Once in the safe zone the player picks up a ball (only one ball can be carried at a time) and tries to make it back to their side of the field with out getting their flags pulled off by members of the opposing team. The first team to get all four rugby ball to their side of the field wins.

Coach vortex then instructed everyone to go put on a pair of flags with their team's color on it while she put the boundaries, penalty boxes, safe zones, and balls in place. Artemis was fumbling with the clasp of his red flags when Rose approached him. Just by looking at her you could tell she was athletic. She stood tall, her light brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, the school's P.E. uniform consisting of a black T-shirt, and knee length black exercise shorts seemed to bring out her lean form her normal uniform hid, and her blue flags hung secure around her small waist., her piercing blue eyes shone bright with determination and intelligence. Artemis took all this in about her in about a second. If Artemis was asked to describe Rose right now in a few words they would be: athletic, determined, brilliant and beautiful. _Wait, beautiful? _He thought _Damn hormones._

When she arrived in front of him she chuckled seeing the knot Artemis had made of his flags.

"Here let me help." She said reaching down to fix the mess Artemis had made of his flags. When she got everything untangled she told him "watch me." She then showed him the proper way to buckle his flags and how to secure them so they wouldn't fall off when he ran. Artemis muttered a brief thank you as the two set off towards the field.

"So," Rose said "are you going to play offence or defense?"

Artemis smirked "do you really expect me to tell you my game plan?"

She shrugged her shoulders "worth a try." She then gave Artemis her own smirk. "Besides, no matter what you play, your team is going to lose." She teased.

"Well then Rose, how about a bet if your so confident in your team's abilities?" Artemis said giving her his trademark vampire smile.

"What kind of bet?" she responded, completely unfazed by the smile, as usual.

"The loser must do one thing the winner says. no matter what it is." Artemis offered.

Rose gave Artemis her own vampire smile that was almost as frightening as his. "Deal!" she said extending a hand.

Artemis took the offered hand and said, "May the better genius win."

Rose nodded with her smile still in place and turned to walk to her team's side of the field. Artemis noticed that she moved differently than most other girls. Most girls moved in a quick bouncy manner with short paces and their arms stationary at their sides. Rose moved in a relaxed graceful manner with long smooth strides and her arms swinging casually at her sides. Artemis then looked around him and noticed his male teammates were also watching her walk away as well. An unpleasant feeling settled in the pit of her stomach at the thought of other boys looking at her like that. He quickly brushed the feeling away as hormones again and focused on the task at hand, winning the bet.

Coach Vortex then gave each team two minutes to form a strategy. the other members of the red team knew Artemis was a genius so they let him form all the plans. Rose would be expecting a long and complex plan from him so he decided on a short and simple one. He would split his team into two team, team 1 and 2, each team having equal amounts of athletic ability and inability. Team 1 would stay on their side of the field to prevent the blue team from stealing their rugby balls and Team 2 would split in half again forming teams A and B. Team A was composed of those who had lesser athletic ability, and team B was made up of those who had greater athletic abilities. Team A would run up the far left side of the field making as much noise and drawing as much attention as possible, while Team A would then slip up the far right side of the field undetected, and procure the blue teams rugby balls and return to their side of the field unnoticed.

Just then coach Vortex blew the whistle for the players to line up along the center line. Artemis lined up with the others and prepared to watch his plan unfold.

Coach Vortex then blew her whistle again and the game began. Artemis watched as Team A surged forward and up the far left of the field with loud battle cries. Everyone from Rose's team immediately converged on the intruders. Artemis then scanned the group of blue flags for that familiar streak of black fabric and brown hair that would be Rose, but he couldn't find her. He then noticed Rose's teammates weren't going after team A's flags but seamed to be herding them together. Like cattle before the slaughter! His eyes widened in realization, she somehow knew what he was planning. He turned his eyes to the far right side of the field and saw the black and brown streak he knew was Rose run by one boy from his Team B reach out with her right hand and pull his flags, then with her left hand she relieved a girl of her flags. She continued in this pattern until she had chased down all of the members of his Team B, removed their flags, and sent them to the penalty box. Artemis was in shock, one person had sent 1/4 of his team to the penalty box with the first ten minutes of the game. Then another thought struck Artemis, Rose and her team would never let anyone past them to free their captured players.

Artemis then turned his attention back to Rose who was holding about ten sets of flags in her right hand with her back to him. she jogged over to the penalty box and dropped the captured flags in the box so it's prisoners could leave when-if ever- they were rescued. She then turned back to Artemis. As the two made eye contact across the field Rose gave Artemis a sinister smile that told Artemis whatever her plan was it wasn't over yet. Rose then whistled twice and clapped her hands once. A signal! He turned his attention back to his team A who were still being herded together. Upon hearing the signal Rose's team surged forward and captured the flags of the other players Artemis had sent out. Half of his team was gone! If he was shocked before now he was completely dumbstruck. He quickly gathered the remaining members of his team and set up a new plan.

Rose and her team looked to still be on defensive. Artemis now found himself waiting for the signal he knew would come and told his team to look for when suddenly Rose's entire team surged forward onto his team's side of the field. His team was not ready for this tactic and stood motionless for a moment before forgetting all plans and chasing people randomly in an attempt to get anyone's flags. Artemis though knew a cover when he saw one, and began to search through the chaos for Rose. He knew she would be at the center this plan, so if could find her and stop her he might be able to salvage the game, and their bet. When he found Rose he was shocked to see her sitting on the ground off to the side.

"Hello Arty." she said with a casual smile. Normally he only allowed his parents and Juliet to call Arty, but oddly he didn't mind when she did it.

"Why are you sitting and not trying to steal a ball?" He demanded, "Isn't that the point of this distraction?"

Rose smiled. "This," she said gesturing around her "is only part one of the distraction."

"Then what's Part two?" He demanded again.

Rose's smile widened "I am!" she said cheerfully.

"WHAT!" Artemis bellowed.

"You may want to turn around." Rose suggested.

Artemis whirled around and saw three small girls from Rose's team running across the boundary line, each one with a rugby ball under their arm. Artemis then heard the sound of something flying through the air behind him. He turned around to see his team's last rugby ball fly through the air and into the arms of the now standing Rose. Rose then gave Artemis a fleeting smile, turned and ran. Artemis gave chase immediately and called out to his teammates.

"Stop her!" He yelled. "She has the last ball!" Everyone who heard him began to chase Rose. Some tried to cut her off before the boundary line but all attempts to stop her were in vain. Rose was extremely agile as well as fast and dodged everyone in her way. As for those behind her, they didn't have a prayer of catching her. Artemis knew that he would never catch her but he kept running anyway. When Artemis thought all hope was lost a large number of his teammates formed a blockade in front of the boundary line. However Rose didn't show any signs of slowing down. The blockade members thought she was going to try and break through, so they linked arms and widened their stances. Rose then put on a extra burst of speed and continued to charge forward. What happened next stunned everyone including coach Vortex who had been watching from the sidelines.

The blockade members braced for impact but it never came. Seconds before Rose slammed into the teenagers she dropped to the ground, her momentum carrying her forward. She had just preformed a perfect baseball slide under an unsuspecting boy and over the boundary line, ball in hand and flags intact winning the game.

Artemis was stunned. He had lost, but he never lost anything. _Well _he thought _there _is _a first time for everything I suppose. _Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Coach Vortex declare the blue team the winners, which was accompanied by cheers from Rose's team and groans from his. He then brought himself back to reality and looked over at Rose who was being congratulated by her team. She took all of the praise with a smile and her own kind words. She then saw him looking at her and turned toward him with a smile on her face. It wasn't a smirk or a vampire smile but a sincere smile. She then began to walk towards him. Even though he knew she was coming to tell him what he would have to do, he couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked. The way the sunlight hit her light brown hair made him realize it was streaked with blond,and her smile combined withthe way her blue eyes shined made his breathing hitch. He quickly dismissed these traitorous thought from his mind. _Damn Hormones. _He swore again. _This is Rose, your best friend. People do not think about their best friends like that! It's just wrong! _By the time he had gotten his mind back to normal Rose had reached him.

"Hey Arty." she said, "I think you and your team did really well today." she gave him the same sincere smile from before as the two began to walk toward the locker rooms.

"Your team did much better than mine though." He told her. Artemis hated admitting defeat but oddly, he didn't mind being defeated by Rose. By this point the two had reached the locker rooms. The two went into their separate locker rooms and changed. About ten minutes later Artemis was waiting outside the locker rooms for Rose so her could walk her home like always. When Rose exited the locker room in her normal school uniform fiddling with the hem of her skirt she walked over to him.

"I hate this stupid uniform." She muttered when she reached him. Artemis chuckled. He knew from their time spent together out of school that Rose's normal attire consisted of a T-shirt or button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of jeans, and her very much loved black leather combat boots.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, and two set off toward Rose's dorm. Durring the walk Artemis tried to get Rose to tell something-anything about what he was going to have to do by asking yes or no questions.

"Dose it involve food?" He asked.

"No."

"Will I have to wear something?"

"No"

"Will it involve school?"

"No."

"Is it illegal?"

"No."

"Will it be out in public?"

"No." That was a relief.

"So it will be in private then?"

"No" What? But she just said...

"You're just going to keep saying no aren't you?" He asked.

She smiled up at him. "Now you're catching on Arty." By this point the two had reached Rose's dorm. Rose walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Be here around 3:00 PM tomorrow to fulfill your end of the bet. So I guess, bye until then Arty." She said stepping forward to give him a hug. Artemis froze for a moment in surprise, but quickly returned the embrace while fighting the blush that was rising to his face.

"Bye Rose." He said with smile and slightly pink cheeks. He then watched her close her door and waited to hear the sound of it locking before making his way toward his dorm. As he walked he wondered what form of punishment Rose would have in store for him tomorrow. He shuddered at the options that ran through his mind. He didn't know what Rose would make him do but he did know what ever it was it would not be fun. Well for him at least.

******Alright second chapter's done. I'll try to get the third up soon but no promises. THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW!**

******SNEAK PEAK CHAPTER 3:** "Shit!" He heard from somewhere behind him. He turned and saw Rose quickly gathering the papers from her desk together. She then took the final paper from his hand and placed it in a black folder along with the others. "How much did you see?" She asked. "Quite a lot." He responded.

******Hmmm. What could that mean? So what do you guys think?**

******Response to reviews**

**Beckett Simpleton****:** **thank you. There will be action, but in the later chapters.**

**mazzer 2k9: ****I'll try to whenever I can.**

**dsfffffffff: thanks.**

**artfan: me too! I haven't seen any fics with something along those lines, so I decided to write it.**

**RideForeverO.o:**** No, this is not a self insert. It's detailed because she is a main character for the story and if I decide to make a sequel (depending on how well this one goes) her background comes into play BIG TIME. **

**cookieascrazy:**** thank you and I will.**

**AnimeMomo:**** thank you very much. The reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Van**: **I swear if you OR the professional pickpocket go anywhere near my bag or my notebook I will rip your arms off and beat you with them! Got it? Also I know you're bored and Impatient with me considering you tell me EVERY FRICKING DAY! And besides you don't get to complain since I have you read the chapters as I write them in my notebook. You the pickpocket, and the Braid read them before anybody else. **

**Love,**

**UpInArms100 **


	3. supprises for Artemis

**Authors Rant that no one gives a damn about:**** thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites. I'll try and post a chapter every few weeks, but no promises. There will adventure/action in the later chapters but this is more of a humor/romance/friendship/adventure, then an all out action fic. T for some swearing and violence in later chapters. SO very sorry for ans spelling/grammar errors.**

**I own nothing but the car design. ONWARD!**

**Chapter 3: surprises for Artemis**

**October 23, Saint Bartelby's School for young Adults**

It was 2:55pm as Artemis left his dorm to go to Rose's so could he could fulfill his end of their bet. He didn't know what Rose was going to make him do but over the past 24 hours his active mind had imagined numerous horrible things she could make him do, and as a Fowl man he would have to honor the bet and do what ever she chose. He would never admit it to anyone but he was slightly afraid. As he walked he inspected his attire. Over the past three years under the guidance of his mother and Juliet-and days where he would wake up to find all of his suits missing- he slowly and grudgingly began to expand his wardrobe. He was currently wearing: a black jacket his mother had bought him for his birthday, a pair of jeans, a black leather belt, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of black Convers.

When he walked up the sidewalk to Rose's dorm he could hear music pouring from her open windows. He wasn't completely positive but he thought it was either "The Tossers" or "Flogging Molly". More likely the first option. As he arrived at the door he was pleased to find that it was "Tell Me Ma" by"The Tossers". He smiled at her taste in music. Unlike most teenagers Rose detested Rap, and Hip-Hop. Her favorite music genres were: Punk Rock, Irish Punk Rock, Rock, country, and some pop. He then checked his watch and found it was 2:59, almost 3:00pm. He took one steadying breath and knocked on the door. He heard movement from inside accompanied by a loud scuffling, and then the door was opened by Rose who was pulling a button up blouse on over a black camisole. As she pulled on the right sleeve Artemis thought he saw a large pink mark on her shoulder like a tattoo, but it was quickly covered, and she was buttoning up the front of the shirt before he could tell what it was.

Rose smiled and said "Hey there Arty, right on time as usual I see." She then opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in.

Artemis then took a moment to see fully what Rose was wearing. She had on her black combat boots, a light blue button up blouse with a silver design on one side and the sleeves rolled up to the middle of her upper arm, a pair of blue jeans, her hair was down so her curls fell to just above her waist, and a little bit of make-up. She also had her ever present black Flogging Molly wristband on her right wrist. He also noticed that she looked tired, but he didn't know for sure, so he decided to wait for her tell. As he got to know her Artemis noticed that when Rose was tired she would unconsciously run a hand through her hair. Rose then reached into her pocket and pulled out a black remote. She then pointed it at her iPod in its docking port on her desk and hit a button. The music stopped.

Artemis looked around the room. Rose had a standard dorm. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a small living area with an armchair, a desk and a Small T.V. she had brought from the U.S. As Artemis looked around the living area he noticed that a few pieces of paper and a black leather notebook that was opened were strewn across the desk.

He walked over to the desk and examined the papers. A few were drawings: some cartoon characters she apparently had created, some landscapes, or items, he also noticed a few were what appeared to be inventions, he picked up one that was a design for an entirely new kind of car that instead of wheels had six multi-directional balls that allowed the car to move in any direction at a moments notice. These inventions weren't half bad. He then turned his attention to the black notebook. The page it was open to not a drawing or invention design but writing on it. It was a song called: Reality. He then read the lyrics, and they were amazing. He turned the page and there was another song called: Spoiled Brat. He read it and it was even better than the one before. He turned the page and saw a song called: Best friend. He was about to read it when…

"Shit!" He heard from somewhere behind him. He turned and saw Rose quickly walk toward him and gather the papers from her desk together. She then took the notebook from his hands and placed the other papers inside it. She then placed the notebook in one of the desk drawers.

"How much did you see?" She asked hesitantly.

. "Quite a lot." He responded with a smirk. "I'm surprised Rose, I had no idea you were so talented. Creating your own cartoon characters, designing inventions, and those songs were incredible." Rose blushed slightly but it soon disappeared.

"Thank you. I've never had anyone see, let alone complement my work before." She then cleared her throat and spoke again. "Well why don't we get down to the reason you're here: the bet." Artemis frowned, he had hoped he would be able to divert her attention from the bet, but he wasn't expecting it to work, she was a genius after all.

"So," he said. "What do you have planed for me?" Rose smiled, stood in front of Artemis, and spoke:

"First Arty you need to understand how big of an opportunity this is for me. No matter what I tell you to do, you _have _to do it, so I need to make this good. I thought long and hard all day yesterday about what I should choose, and cam up with the perfect solution this morning. I ten went into town and procured the…_necessary _supplies." By this point Artemis was thoroughly worried, what if she made him do something humiliating, or worse what if she made him fail a test!

"So what will I be doing" He asked rephrasing his earlier question.

"You're going to walk around the girl's dorms." She responded casually. Most would be relieved at such an easy task but Artemis knew Rose better.

"What's the catch?" he asked. Rose smiled again.

"I'm glad you asked. I'll be right." She turned and walked through a door into her bedroom. A few minutes later she walked back into the room with a bag in her left hand. Before she spoke she absentmindedly ran her right hand through her hair. _So she is tired. _He thought.

"You're going to walk around the girl's dorms wearing what's in this bag, and only what's in this bag, and I'm going to document it." She then reached into her desk and pulled out a small camcorder. She then held out the bag to him and he took it. Stealing his courage and taking a deep breath he opened the bag and a small gasp escaped his lips, while a small chuckle left Rose's. He couldn't believe he was going to have to wear _this _in public.

**A/N: I know it was kinda short but more will come soon, or well as soon as I can. I've actually written out up to chapter 8 in my notebook, but my mom is still monopolizing the computer for her homework a lot. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Response to Reviews:**

**HallelujahTheCreator:** **thank you so very much! Don't worry a few **_**problems **_**are coming for Rose. I was worried how the capture the flag game would be precived and am glad you like it. I'll try to post new chapters as often as I can, and again thank you.**

**ktw18:**** thanks a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed and and that there aren't many mistakes.**

**cookieascrazy: ****hi again! And I don't think many will be able to guess what's coming next. I'll write as fast as I can. It's nice to know I have people from the beginning following the story. **

**LovelyWickedDescet: ****I thank you for you're review and you're opinions and welcome as your own. I won't be mad because you were honest. Honesty is appreciated. I had been working on the character development before you're review, and I believe I explained how St. Bartelby's became a co-ed school in the first or second sentence of the first chapter. And flaws are coming. Thank you again for the review. **

**Andie: ****thank you for reviewing and I will keep writing.**

**RideForeverO.o: ****Thank you for reviewing again. And I've been working on making her more unique but that was only the second chapter, can you expect a totally developed character in the second chapter? Thank you for giving me you're opinion and advice. And could you explain what a "YA romance" is? I don't think I understand it all that well. It's not taken as a flame. **

**greenluvr14:**** thanks a lot for the review if made my day. I'm very glad you like it and I won't stop.**

**BrinleyofIreland: thank you. The bonfire nearly set the woods on fire, and the marshmallows were delicious. lol Rose reminds you of yourself? That's interesting. The town in America is called Tehachapi and is a very realand _extremely _small town. In fact I have some family who live there even though I don't. I'm glad you like it. **


	4. Artemis takes a walk

******Authors Rant: ********thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites. I apologize for the delay but I was at my grandma's house for five days where my two brothers were monopolizing the computer to play Runescape, and when I got back home I had to help clean the house for Thanksgiving. Apparently "Thanksgiving" means "all those under 21 become slaves" in adult speak. I'll try to update as often as I can. SWEARING BEGINS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

******I own Rose, that's it.**

******

* * *

Chapter 4: Artemis takes a walk and Jeremy writes a letter**

"Rose, please be reasonable!" Artemis pleaded.

Rose's smile widened. "I think this is _very _reasonable Arty. I could make you do much worse, like walk around in your boxers-"

"I would prefer my boxers to this!" Artemis interrupted. Rose merely continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Or perhaps naked." She mused. Artemis paled at the thought.

"Fine." He grumbled walking towards her bathroom to change. When Artemis came back out Rose was sitting in her arm chair checking the camcorder. She looked up when he entered the room and could barely control her laughter. Artemis Fowl II was standing in front of her in nothing but a grass skirt and coconut bra, his face a bright red. She then hit the record button on the camera and pointed it at herself.

"Artemis lost a bet and now has to walk around in this..." she then turned the camera on Artemis' still blushing form. "Lead the way Arty." she said gesturing toward the door.

Artemis walked to the door, placed his hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened it stepping outside. He began to make his way down the path from Rose's dorm to the side walk that led around the girl's dorms. Within seconds numerous students-some male, but mostly female-were staring at Artemis. After the initial shock wore off everyone watching began to talk and laugh amongst themselves. He strode down the sidewalk face red, and head held high, completely aware of the sounds of cat calls, whistles and Rose's slight laughter behind him. Now Artemis was not embarrassed by his body, in fact he was proud of it. His time spent training with Butler had given him a very well muscled body along with a perfect six pack, no, it was this ridiculous costume Artemis had to wear that embarrassed him. Artemis looked over his shoulder and was shocked to find a large number of girls with dreamy looks on their faces following him and Rose. To his dismay he wasn't even ¼ of the way around the dorms. This was going to be a long walk.

Twenty minutes later Artemis was rounding the last corner of his embarrassing walk and could see Rose's dorm a head. He quickened his pace a bit and finally arrived at the end of his mortification only to find the door to Rose's dorm locked. He turned to Rose and saw she was opening her mailbox and pulling out several letters with one hand while still recording him with the other.

"Rose," he said "Can you please open the door?" Rose then walked over to him, produced a key from her pocket and unlocked the door for Artemis. As soon as it opened Artemis darted inside and into the bathroom to change. From inside the bathroom he could hear Rose laughing, as well as various sounds that suggested Rose was up to something. When he was once again fully clothed he took a few minutes to fix his hair, check his clothing and over all compose himself after what was without a doubt the most embarrassing event of his life. When he emerged from Rose's bathroom rose was sitting in her arm chair with her laptop. He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"I want that video." He stated evenly.

"Alright." Rose replied with a smile handing him a CD case with a silver CD inside.

"How do I know this is not a blank CD?" Artemis asked. She wordlessly took the CD from him and inserted it into her laptop's CD drive. A moment later a window appeared and sure enough it was Artemis walking in his embarrassing little outfit. She then ejected the CD, put it back in its case and handed it back to him, but Artemis wasn't fooled.

"I want the other copies as well Rose." He said. She smiled at him again.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" she asked amused. "But sadly I'm going to have to say…no."

"Then I'll hack into your computer and destroy them." He stated with a smirk.

"Brilliant plan Arty, except that there are six copies." She stated with her own smug smile. :"the first is on my laptop, the second you hold in your hand, the third is on my phone-"

"I can find that as well." he interrupted his smirk growing.

"And the other three are here." She said holding up three CD cases each containing a silver CD.

"You work fast." He acknowledged. "Now give me those CD's Rose." He said taking a step forward. She smiled.

"You want 'em? Come and get them." She then moved quickly into her room and over to her dresser where Artemis saw her shove the CD's into the back of her underwear drawer. Artemis stood rooted to the spot.

"Damn." He murmured.

Rose merely smiled and walked over to her desk where she had left her mail. Rose had told Artemis that instead of spending money on long distance calls, her and her family wrote letters to each other once a week with the occasional call. She then began to flip through the letter muttering to herself.

"Mom, dad, and the twins, Jackson and Alice," Artemis recognized these two as Rose's older brother and his wife. "Grandma and Grandpa, and…" Rose froze when she got to the fourth letter, staring at it in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"I don't recognize this address, but it's from someone in Tehachapi." She told him, her eyes then widened. "It can't be." She murmured. "There is absolutely _no way_ he could find me."

"Who?' Artemis asked with concern as he walked over to his friend, who had already opened the letter and was reading it.

"Jeremy Hawthorn." She said with a scowl.

Realization dawned on Artemis. Rose had once told him all about Jeremy Hawthorn. Rose had started dating him towards the end of their sophomore year at her old high school, and he treated her like dirt. In the middle of their junior year Rose had found out he was cheating on her with a girl who hated Rose, and Rose wasn't exactly fond of her either. The day Rose found out she broke up with him and he stayed with the other girl. When she ended their relationship Rose realized how horrible he was and cut all contact with him. Until now it would seem.

Artemis watched as Rose's eyes scanned the paper, the look on her face quickly changing from confusion to rage. As she read she occasionally muttered something under her breath. She was gripping the paper so tightly he was positive it was either going to rip from the strain it was under, or catch fire from the way Rose was glaring at it. After a minute or so Rose looked up from the letter shaking with rage.

"MY FAULT?" she shouted slamming the letter onto her desk fuming. She then began to pace the room, shouting making wild gestures with her arms.

"That no good _son of a Bitch_! How _dare _he-! And he thinks-! After how he treated-!" she then stopped her pacing and raised her left hand to her right shoulder letting out one final shout. "Andrew and Richard!"

Artemis had a fairly good idea of what was going on now, but what did Rose's twin little brothers have to do with anything?

**A/N: Hmmmm? I wonder what was in that letter. And why is she so mad? We're picking up a bit of speed now. Reviews would be awesome! :)  
**


	5. Horrible Taste in Boys

**A/N: WOW! Two updates in one week that a record! Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update often I'm fighting my brothers for time on the computer.**

**If you recognize it from the books I don't own it!**

**Chapter 5: Horrible Taste in Boys**

Artemis walked over to Rose's desk and picked up the letter, wondering what was in it that made his friend so mad. Rose was a very calm person and he had never seen her so angry before. He then turned his attention to Rose who had resumed her pacing and was now muttering under her breath. Artemis cleared his throat causing rose to cease he pacing and look up.

'May I?" he asked indicating to the letter in his hand. She nodded and sat down in her arm chair while Artemis raised the letter to eye level and began to read.

_Dear Rose_

_Hey baby it Jeremy. Long time no speak huh? You may wanna know how I got your new address. Well I got your little bros to tell me. I wanted to let you know that Jena broke up with me last week. Since I'm single (and still incredibly hot) I thought that I'd let you know that even though you screwed up and everything that happened between us was your fault I'm still willing to take you back, even though you're cross the pacific ocean in Scotland. _

_Also before Jena broke up with me I found out she was with Ronald Finch behind my back so I know how you felt when I cheated on you, and let me tell you baby it's not a cool feeling. But all you have to do is write me back and well be back together. And hey maybe if you don't act like such a bossy bitch and do what I say we could make it in the long haul. I'll still gladly take you back even though every thing was your fault. After all I'm captain and Quarterback of the football team, I'm the best you'll ever get shot at baby._

_Love, _

_Jeremy Hawthorn_

Artemis put the letter back on Rose's desk. _That is without a doubt the most horrific and repulsive letter I have ever had the misfortune to read! Why would Rose even be in a relationship with someone like that in the first place?_

Artemis walked over to Rose who was sitting sideways in her armchair so that her legs hung off one arm and her back was against the other with her head in her hands.

"Rose?" he asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She murmured removing her hands from her face but not looking up. "I'm sorry about that Artemis. That letter just brought back some bad memories." She then raised her left hand and touched her right shoulder. Suddenly a horrible thought struck Artemis. He reached his hand out and gently tilted her head up to look at him.

"Rose," He began. "Did he abuse you?" Rose took a shaky breath.

"A bit." She murmured not meeting his eyes.

"What do you mead by "A bit"?" he asked trying to control the rage building up inside him.

"He mostly just did mental stuff. Calling me names, belittling me, making me feel worthless. That kind of thing. But…" she trailed off. Her eyes were a thousand miles away, reliving painful memories, and her left hand still resting on her right shoulder.

"But…?" Artemis prompted. She shook herself and began to speak again.

"The day I found out he was cheating on me I went to break up with him. We were at my house: the twins were riding bikes with their friends in front of the house, my mom was outside keeping an eye on them and my dad had just finished his shift at the police station and was on his way home. Jeremy and I were in the kitchen and I told him that I knew he was cheating on me and that we were over. He didn't take it too well. Words were exchanged and he got violent. He grabbed a glass soda bottle that was on the counter and swung it toward my head. As you know I have had some training in martial arts, and I have three brothers, so I know how to fight. I dodged the bottle and half of it shattered against the wall. He then punched me in the stomach and that didn't hurt a lot but it did knock the wind out of me. He then brought the broken part of the bottle still in his hand back around. I managed to avoid it hitting me in the head but I didn't move back far enough and it caught me in the shoulder.

"My parents heard the bottle shatter and me scream and ran inside. My dad arrested him and my mom took me to the hospital to get stitches while my older brother Jackson and his wife Alice watched Richard and Andrew. Jeremy was sentenced to a month in juvie, a restraining order was filed, and then school ended a few months later. He left me alone the entire summer and then I was accepted here."

Artemis reached up and gently placed his hand over hers which still rested on her right shoulder.

"May I see?" He asked gently.

"Sure." Rose replied. She then undid the top two buttons of her blouse showing her black camisole more. She then pushed the right side of the shirt off her shoulder revealing a long jagged scar that started on the front of her shoulder and made its way up to the top. It was about as long as his middle finger and Artemis has long fingers. _How could he do this to her?_ He thought. She then pulled her blouse back up and re-buttoned it.

"Now you know." She said finally looking him in the eye.

"Rose, why were you ever with someone like that in the first place?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know." She said with a shrug. Artemis gave her an I-know-that's-not-true-so-cut-the-crap-look. She sighed.

"When we first started dating he was sweet, kind, loving, and the perfect gentlemen. Then after a while he turned into the raging douche whose personality you saw in that letter. I don't know why I didn't leave before that day. I should have left long before then."

Artemis didn't know what he should do in this situation. He had never seen Rose like this before, she was so vulnerable. Rose was always so strong, and tough, but now for the first time she was showing weakness. She hated showing weakness.

"I'm so very sorry Rose." He said. Rose just shrugged.

"Everyone has their scars Arty, mine just happen to be literal as well as metaphorical." She then walked over to her desk and picked up the letter like it was an explosive.

"Any recommendations on what I should do with this?" she asked. Artemis walked over to her.

"Ignore it." he responded. "And if he continues to write letters to you give them to me, and I'll tell you if there's anything worth knowing it them."

"You would be willing to do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course." He said. He then moved closer to her and continued. "You shouldn't feel afraid of some Neanderthal thousands of miles away Rose."

"Oh I was never afraid of him. Angry with him yes, but I've never afraid."

While she spoke Artemis looked into her eyes. Rose was a very good liar but she knew her one tell was her eyes. They would change between different shades of blue with her emotions revealing how she truly felt. And Artemis would use this change of color to tell if she was lying or not. They were currently a dark lifeless blue, she had lied, she was afraid. Though he knew it he decided no to bring it up. It ripped him apart inside to see her bright, shining eyes look so lifeless and dull. Then without a seconds hesitation he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Rose wrapped her arms around him returning the hug and rested her head on his chest.

"I just want you to know Rose that I will always be here for you." He said gently. Then he smirked. "And Butler is always available if he needs o pay this young imbecile a visit." He said jokingly. Rose let out a slight chuckle.

"Thanks Arty, but don't worry I'm fine." She said looking up at him. He looked into her eyes again. Lie. Artemis looked up at the clock on the far wall. It was 5:00pm.

"Dinner should be starting soon." He told her. He then noticed his arms were still wrapped around her and her head was still comfortably resting on his chest. "Do you want to head down?"

She looked up and swept a lock of hair that was constantly falling in her face back behind her ear. She found it annoying, but Artemis liked the way it slightly cover her left eye and curled just above her jaw.

"Sure." She replied. "Just let me grab my jacket." She then pulled away from his embrace and walked into her room and came back out moments later with her jacket.

The two then headed down to the cafeteria where they had dinner with one of their other friends a junior named Ally Wilson. Dinner was as usual uneventful and after wards Artemis walked Rose back to her dorm before heading to his own to finish a project he was working on. Later that night, around ten when Artemis was getting ready to go to sleep realized he had left his jacket at Rose's dorm. _I'll just stop by and get it tomorrow._ He thought.

**A/N: I know the last part seems pointless but I promise it comes into play later! Yeah, so let me know what you guys think! Criticism and complements welcome! Reviews really make a writers day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Early Morning Wakeup Call

**A/N: I apologize to anyone who lost brain cells while reading Jeremy's letter. But think of it this way you only had to read it once I had to write it… multiple times. I understand that Artemis might seem a little OOC at the beginning but he is VERY freaked out. **

_**Italic are either Artemis' thoughts or emphasis on a word. **_

_**WARNING: SLIGHT GORE IN BEGINNING**_

**If you recognize it from the books I don't own it!**

**Chapter 6: Early Morning Wake-up Call and an Interrogation**

**St. Bartelby's School for Young Adults. October 24, 4:30am **

*Artemis opened his eyes to find he didn't have any idea where he was. He quickly looked around and saw that he was in a large room where most of the overhead lighting was out, but a few strips flickered on and off sporadically. He continued to look around for a way out when he spotted two large double doors to his left. He was about to make his way to them when several loud cracks cut through the air. He turned around quickly and saw a lone humanoid figure crumple face down to the ground with a loud thud and bleeding as insane laughter echoed off the walls around him. It was a familiar sound but he couldn't place it. The logical side of his mind screamed for him to run to the doors but his curiosity got the better of him and he began to cautiously make his way to the bloody figure sprawled across the floor. He was about twenty yards from the mystery figure when one of the lighting strips above it flickered to life, shining light on it revealing the figures light brown hair streaked with gold and a black wristband. Artemis momentarily froze in place as realization sunk in._ ROSE!_ His mind screamed.

He then began to run toward his injured friend as fast as his body would move. As he ran he felt as if feet could find no purchase on the ground and it even appeared that Rose was getting farther from him. The insane laughter around him increased in volume.

"ROSE!" He shouted as he ran trying to get some kind of reaction out of her to prove she wasn't-no he couldn't think like that.

"ROSE!" he tried again, He was concentrating so hard on getting to Rose that he failed to notice the tears spilling onto his cheeks. He then dug deep and brought every last ounce of energy he had forward and with a burst of strength propelled himself forward and finally managed to reach his destination. Artemis fell to his knees beside his friend and reached out a hand to her shoulder.

"No! Please Rose, no!" he said through his tears. He then turned her over onto her back and began to cry harder at the sight before him. Rose, _His Rose _had several gunshot wounds to her torso and now lay motionless and pale on the ground before him, her blue eyes held no light and stared off into space. He checked her for breathing and found there was none. He then checked her pulse and found that was also absent. His friend was dead. Artemis couldn't hold back his emotions any longer, curled into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably covered in Rose's blood, the insane laughter continuing around him, when a final gun shot ripped out and…*

Artemis shot up in his bed his breathing ragged. He quickly looked around in a panic taking in his surroundings. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he was in his bead at St. Bartelby's. He then put his head into his hands and noticed the moisture on his cheeks. He had been crying? Suddenly all of the memories of the horrible nightmare he had came rushing back to him: being in the room alone, the gun shots, the horrible laughter, and Rose-_ROSE!_ Artemis shot out of his bed at the memory of Rose clod and lifeless on the floor of that room. Even though it was all a dream Artemis knew that the image of Rose dead and bloody would be with for him for the rest of his life. He knew it was all a dream and that Rose was safe in her bed sleeping, but he just had to make sure. He picked his phone and quickly selected her number from his contacts. He paced his room as the phone rang four times then sent him to her answering machine; he then hung up without leaving a message and tried again only to receive the same results. He began to panic, what if something really was wrong.

He checked his bedside clock and for the first time noticed the time, it was 4:37 am. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers, shoved his feet into his shoes and grabbed a button down shirt and pulled it on over his bare chest as he nearly ran out the door of his dorm. As he ran the logical side of his mind was saying that this was idiotic, that he was acting like a five year old running to his parent's room after a bad dream, and that Rose was fine, but that side of his mind was over shadowed by the illogical side screaming for him to move faster and make sure she was okay. Minutes later he arrived at her dorm and saw that there was a light on inside. He ran up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes and no answer he knocked again, this time louder. A few seconds later he heard a sound from inside but she didn't come to the door. He knocked on the door a third time so loud he was almost banging on it. A minute later the door flew open revealing a bleary eyed and disheveled Rose wearing a pair of black and red basket ball shorts, a black tank-top and hefting a baseball bat while shouting:

"What the Hel-! Artemis? What the hell are you doing here?" she then lowered the bat. Artemis was so relieved to see that Rose was alright that he almost rushed forward and hugged her, but he restrained the urge. Deep down he knew she would be fine and that he was being irrational but he needed to see it for himself. He then realized that Rose had been prepared to hit him with a bat. So he avoided her question and asked his own.

"First, may I ask why you are holding a bat?"

"If someone is banging on your door at 4:40 in the morning are you going to just open the door, or are you going to grab the nearest blunt object?" she asked. "Besides I keep the bat by the door for just that reason, or uh, one like it."

"I see." Artemis said.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Rose asked placing the bat just inside the door. Artemis decided to play dumb and gave her a confused expression. "What are you doing here?" She repeated. She then smirked. "Or did you decide to come over and wake up the entire school for no reason?" She said her vice dripping with sarcasm. Artemis couldn't tell her the real reason why he came over, it would be to embarrassing for him, and would seem creepy to her. Then an idea popped into Artemis's mind.

"Well you see Rose I woke up and realized I left my jacket here earlier." He knew it was a horrible excuse but it was all he had. Rose then ran a tired hand through her hair.

"Let me get this strait, you came over to my dorm at _4:40_ _in the morning, _because you left your _jacket_ here?" It was clear she found this hard to believe.

"It's a very expensive jacket, my moth…my mom gave it to me for my birthday." He added lamely. Rose continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Wait here." She said as she shut the door and walked back into her dorm. She appeared moments later and shoved Artemis' jacket into his hands.

"Here." She said. "And Arty, next time you leave something here, no matter what it is, just wait until morning and get it then." Artemis nodded.

"I will. And I'm sorry to have to disturbed you Rose." He said as he turned to leave. "I'll see you at breakfast." He called over his shoulder.

"See you at breakfast Arty." She said back. Before she shut the door Artemis herd her mutter: "I wasn't planning on getting much damn sleep tonight anyway."

**9:15am That Same Morning, Breakfast**

Artemis was sitting in the dinning area picking at an omelet when Rose plopped down on the bench next to him. When he looked at her he immediately noticed how tired she looked. While he clothes and hair looked as they normally did, her face and body language told another story. She was slumped over her food, with her hands supporting her head. She had bags under her eyes, and yawned every few seconds. Apparently though Artemis wasn't the only one who noticed because before he could ask what was wrong his friend, their friend Ally Wilson-a shorter girl with raven black hair, green eyes, and was very sarcastic yet kind-beat him to it.

"Rose, are you okay?" She asked. Rose's head snapped up.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine Ally." She then gave her friend a smile a four year old could see through.

'Cut the crap Rose," Ally said. "You look like you've been hit by a freight train."

Actually Ally, if I had been hit by a freight train I would look like a bloody, mass of splattered teenager on train tracks somewhere." Rose said with a smug look.

"Smartass." Ally said. "So, now that you've made fun of me are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Rose opened her mouth to protest that anything was wrong but Artemis cut her off.

'Rose, we all know that you are not "fine" as you put it so tell us.What's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep very well last night, or the night before, but honestly I'll be fine." She told them but Artemis wasn't fooled.

'You didn't sleep _well_ or you didn't sleep _at all_?" He asked looking her over.

"What dose it matter Arty?" She asked exasperated.

"So not at all then." Artemis concluded with a smug smile, while Rose glared at him. Ally then spoke up.

"Wanna tell us why you haven't been sleeping the past few nights?"

"It's not a big deal." Rose said with a shrug.

"Rose," Artemis said concerned. "Not sleeping at all for more than one night is unhealthy. We're worried for your health. Please, tell us."

"It's just some old nightmares coming back for a visit." She said offhandedly. Ally and Artemis were unconvinced. "It's just a few days without sleep guys. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"How many days is a few?" Artemis pressed. Rose looked down and muttered something.

"Pardon?" Artemis asked. Rose muttered something again, a bit louder.

"A little louder Rose." Ally prompted.

"Four!" She repeated loudly.

"Four days with no sleep?" Ally asked shocked. Rose nodded. "I'm surprised you can still function." Ally admitted.

"Well I've gotten a little bit of sleep over the past few days, a few minutes here, a half hour there."

"Rose this is very unhealthy." Artemis said in a calm voice. "Your body needs sleep or you will collapse." Ally nodded her agreement.

"If it will cause the interrogation to cease when I'm done eating I'll go take a nap. Happy?" she asked glaring at her friends.

"Happy-_er._" Artemis responded. "I'll be completely happy when you get a full night sleep." Rose ran a hand through her hair.

"Look, it's not like I'm out partying each night trying to _avoid_ sleep." She told them. "I lay in my bed all night trying to a decent amount of restful sleep, but instead of sleep I get to revisit old nightmares."

"Nightmares about what?" Ally pressed.

"They're always different. Sometimes I'm watching those I care about being hurt and I can't do anything, sometimes I'm reliving painful memories." She said. As she spoke she reached up and put a hand on her right shoulder. When she noticed Artemis saw this action she pretended to be stretching a muscle in her back, but Artemis knew the reason why she had done it. And while he was calm on the outside inside he was enraged._ Now Hawthorn is giving her nightmares!_ _I just might have to send Butler to visit this imbecile after all._

Rose then stood up and addresses her friends. "I'm going to try and get some rest." She said. "I'll see you guys later." She turned and left the dinning area. After Rose left Artemis began to think about if there was something he could do to help Rose sleep. Suddenly an idea struck him. Artemis stood and turned to Ally who was finished eating as well. He was about to excuse himself when she spoke.

"Well Artemis I have some homework to finish up, so I'll see you in class tomorrow." She waved then walked off. Artemis nodded and set off in the other direction. If his plan was going to work he needed to work fast.

**A/N: So what did everyone think? I think it's odd that over 600 people read this story and I only get 30 reviews, most of which are from the same people. Those of you who continue to review THANK YOU! To those of you who haven't COME ON! It only takes two minutes at the most!**


	7. Guitars, the Carnival and a Vial

A/N**: I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!** **I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!** I've had little access to a computer and I've been very busy with my family along with MAJOR writers block. Updates should be coming sooner because I got my own laptop for Christmas and I had word put on it today. **I'm so very sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! ****Words in bold are guitar names and makes!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 7: Guitars, the Carnival and a Vial**

* * *

**Sunday October 24, 4:30pm.**

Artemis found himself making his way down the familiar path to Rose's dorm for the second time today inwardly hoping that he wouldn't be waking her up again if she were napping. After hours of working nonstop and a quick field test Artemis was sure the solution to stopping Rose's nightmares was contained in the inside pocket of his jacket.

As he approached her dorm he was greeted by the sound of music again signaling that Rose was indeed awake. Upon reaching the door he immediately recognized that only the sound of a guitar was spilling from the open windows. Over the past few years Artemis had added guitar to the list of instruments he played and took a moment to listen, it wasn't very loud but he had to bang on the door to make sure he was heard over the din. Suddenly the guitar stopped and movement was heard from inside. Moments later the door opened with Rose behind it. She didn't look as tired as she had at breakfast, but she still looked like she needed a good night's sleep.

"Hey Arty." She said with a smile as she opened the door wider allowing him to step inside.

"Hello Rose." He responded. "You look better. Did you have a nice nap?" She shrugged.

"Not really, but I had a five hour energy shot a little while ago." She shut the door behind Artemis and leaned against it crossing her arms over her chest speaking with a smirk.

"So what brings you hear? Forget something again?" She teased. "Or are you going to tell me the _real _reason you decided to come over at four thirty in the morning last night?"

"I _told_ you, I left my jacket here and I wanted to retrieve it." He said in a voice that made it clear he would say no more on the subject. His back was to her as he surveyed the room again. This time he noticed two guitars on stands and an amp in a corner of the room. One guitar was an electric the other an acoustic. _So _that's _where the music came from_. He thought.

"You play guitar?" He asked walking over to the instruments and inspecting them. The electric was a deep blue almost black color and was a **Squire Bullet** by** Fender**, as was the amp next to it. The acoustic was a **DR100** by **Epiphone **with a vintage starburst design.

"I play a bit." She said walking over to him. "I taught myself the basics a few years back and I've been learning songs as I go. I'm not that good though. Do you play?" She asked.

I've also taught myself how to play. May I?" he asked gesturing to the acoustic.

"Of course." Rose said. Artemis then picked up the guitar and examined it. It was beautifully crafted and had the western look that he knew Rose liked. When he placed it back on its stand he noticed a piece of paper on the ground by the amp. He picked it up and recognized it as guitar tablature. "All the Small Things by Blink-182?" He asked holding out the paper to Rose.

"Oh yeah," she said taking the paper. "I printed that out last week and have been working on it in my spare time."

"Can you play all of it yet?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" she questioned in return.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to play it for me." He said with a smile. She thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I'll play it for you if you play something for me afterwards. Deal?" she asked. Artemis nodded. Rose then took the electric guitar and amp over to her armchair, slid the strap over her shoulder and adjusted a few of the setting on the amp while Artemis grabbed the acoustic and slid the chair from her desk over to the armchair. Rose looked at Artemis who nodded and she then began to play. As she played Artemis noted that she played the song fairly well but he noticed that she was making numerous mistakes. Her fingering on the fret board being off and occasionally strumming the wrong strings were the most common errors she made, but other than that she played decently. When she finished she looked at Artemis.

"Alright Arty, your turn." Artemis thought for a moment what to play then decided to play a song he had written over the summer. He played with flawless precision and every note, every chord, every strum was perfect. When he finished the song he looked up to see a look of pure astonishment on Rose's face.

"That was amazing Artemis! Much better than anything I know!" she said.

"Thank you. Though I feel it was slightly unfair because I wrote my song and have been playing it all summer, you however have only been playing your song for a week. Why don't we both play a song we know better?" He suggested.

"Alright. Do you want to go first?" She asked.

"Ladies first." He responded. "I insist." He added after Rose opened her mouth to protest.

"Fine." She thought for a moment before leaning down to adjust the settings on the amp, and moving her fingers on the fret board to form a different chord. "This is In Too Deep by Sum 41."

"I know that song." Artemis said. At her surprised look he added. "I listen to alternative quite a bit." She nodded and began to play. While she was considerably better at this song than the last she still made many small mistakes and the sound was a bit sloppy. When she finished she looked up.

"Your turn Arty." She said with a smile.

"The song I would like to play uses an electric guitar. May I?" He asked nodding to the guitar in her hand.

"Of course." Rose said handing him the electric while he gave her the acoustic. He then bent down and adjusted the settings on the amp slightly. He gave an experimental strum and nodded pleased with the sound.

"This is Crazy Train by Ozzy Osborne" He said. "Do you know him?" He asked with mock innocence. Rose let out a small chuckle.

"The Prince of darkness? No I don't think I've ever heard of him before." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Artemis smiled and then began to play the songs intro. As the song progressed the only mistake he made was a misplaced pinkie on the solo. When he finished he looked up at Rose who was smiling at him.

"And once again Arty, you blow me out of the water. Very well played." Artemis inspected her for a moment, something was definitely off. She almost seemed _pleased _she had lost. But before he could investigate further she had taken the guitars and the amp and put them back in their places. When she went over to put the guitar tablature on her desk he heard her mutter "oh Right" Under her breath. When she came back over to him she had a light blue flyer in her hand.

"Someone tacked this to my door this morning, I was wondering if you could tell me what it's all about." She said handing it to him. Upon inspection he saw it had "**DUBLIN ANUAL SPOOK-TACULAR!**" written across the front and small pictures of witches, ghosts and jack-o-lanterns were decorating the page.

"Ah, yes. There is a carnival held in town every year to raise money for the children's hospital. It starts tomorrow on Monday and ends Sunday on Halloween."

"Do you ever go?" she asked as he handed the paper back to her.

"Yes. The Fowls always make an appearance together for a half hour or so, then Juliet will take the twins off to ride rides and play games, my moth-my mum and dad, well I never know exactly what they do, and Butler and I walk around observing mainly." Suddenly Artemis got an idea. "Do you think you'll go Rose?" she shrugged.

"It seems like fun, so I guess I might."

"But wouldn't going by yourself be a bit lonely?" he asked.

"I suppose." She answered cautiously, clearly seeing that he was up to something. "But I think I would enjoy it none the less."

"Why don't you come with me?" He offered. "I could show you around the fair, and this way neither of us would be bored or lonely." Rose thought for a moment before looking up at him with a smile.

"That sounds like fun, I would love to."

"Excellent. Is Saturday alright with you? Around 5:00pm? She nodded.

"Saturday at five it is." Artemis was about to leave when he remembered the reason he came over here.

"Oh Rose I have something for you. I believe I have found the solutions to you nightmares."

"Oh really?" Rose asked her face lighting up. "What?" He reached into his inside coat pocket and withdrew a small skinny vial about the size of his palm that was filled with a dark blue liquid.

"This is a solution I made with some new technology I invented. When consumed the ingredients will zone in on the fear receptors in the brain that trigger the nightmares and neutralizes their ability to produce them. Of course you still will have the occasional nightmare like everyone else, but they will be _far_ less frequent." He then handed the vial to Rose who held it up to the light.

"Will I have to take nightly doses?" She asked. He could tell she was apprehensive about the mystery liquid, yet excited that nightmares would no longer be plaguing her.

"No." He responded. "One vial before you go to sleep tonight and your problem will be fixed." She still looked slightly apprehensive. "It's completely safe. I've already tested it on the boy in the dorm next to mine; he was prone to nightmares and is now sleeping peacefully on a couch in the common room." Rose nodded.

"I trust your judgment Arty." She then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for going through all this trouble, you have no idea what this means to me." She said quietly, her voice shaking slightly. His arms immediately came around her and he rested his head on top of hers.

"It was no trouble at all Rose. I'm just happy I could be of assistance." He said a small smile gracing his lips. But he actually did have an idea of what it meant to her as he remembered his own nightmare from the night before. Going thought that every night for four nights must have been torture. And as he recalled his nightmare he silently vowed he would do everything in his power to make sure it _never_ became a reality. They stood there holding each other a bit longer until the moment passed and the teens then quickly let go of each other.

"Well I should be going now." Artemis said as he walked toward the door. "I'll see you at dinner." He said as he walked out.

"See you at dinner Arty." Rose responded shutting the door. As always Artemis waited until her heard the door lock before he made his way to his dorm.

* * *

**A/N: **So there's chapter seven. And again I am **SOOOOO** sorry for such a long wait. The next chapter will take place on the following Friday and will have a fist fight! But who do you guys think it will be between? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!


	8. The Altercation

**A/N: This chapter has the first bit of action in it and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm trying to update as often as I can but I have this story and another one to do so please be patient with me.**

**Warnings: Slight language and a fist fight.**

**(Pointless) Disclaimer: If you recognize them then I don't own them, if not their mine.**

**Chapter 8: The Altercation**

* * *

**Friday, October 29****th**

Lunch was almost over at St. Bartleby's school for young adults and Artemis and Rose were enjoying a quite meal at their usual table chatting about noting in particular when a shout cut through their conversation.

"Hey Allen!" Came the voice from across the cafeteria.

"Joy." Rose muttered under her breath, not needing to turn around to recognize the voice of Lillian Henshaw. Since the two girls had met in September they hadn't warmed up to each other in the slightest. If fact it was safe to say they hated each other. Lillian arrived behind Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I'm talking to you Allen!" she said loudly. Rose removed the hand from her shoulder and turned around.

"Yes Lillian?" she said her voice even and controlled.

"I heard you were spreading rumors about me." Lillian said.

"Well then you obviously don't have a very reliable source of information because I've never spread any rumors." Rose replied.

"Oh really? So you didn't call me any easy whore that all the guys in the school have slept with?" Lillian said putting her hands on her hips and giving Rose a disbelieving look.

"No," Rose said. "I didn't. Look Lillian, it's obvious I don't like you and that you don't like me but I don't think you're an "easy whore" as you put it, nor do I think you've slept with all the guys in the school." Lillian advanced on Rose so she was leaning over the sitting girl.

"You're a dirty liar Allen. I know you were talking about me behind my back so just admit it." She growled out between clenched teeth. Rose then stood decreasing the height difference between her and the taller girl significantly.

"If I ever had anything to say to you Lillian, good or bad I would say it to your face without hesitation." Rose said retaining her calm demeanor. Lillian rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right. You couldn't do that, you're a little chicken shit." Lillian mocked. By this point Artemis had silently made his way around the table to stand at an angle to Rose so he could see her eyes. They were currently a blue so dark they were almost black. While her eyes said she was extremely angry, her body language suggested she was completely calm. Knowing where this was going to lead, Artemis took a few steps back from Rose pulled out his phone and set it to record as Rose began to speak in a level voice.

"You want to know what I think of you Lillian? Fine. I think you're a superficial, rich, snob, and that you only care about your looks and the looks of those around you. I also think that your IQ is lower than my dog's."

"Did you just call me shallow and stupid?" Lillian asked in shock.

"In short, yes I did." Rose responded. "You said I couldn't tell you my opinion of you, so I did." Rose picked up her bag and made to leave but Lillian blocked her path.

"That's it Allen, I'm gonna kick your ass!" She proclaimed. Rose sighed and dropped her bag.

"You don't want to do this Lillian." Rose warned. "It won't end well."

"No Allen, you're wrong. I do want to do this." Lillian sneered.

"I don't want to fight you Lillian. Just let me leave." Rose reiterated closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

"I knew it; you just want to leave because you're a coward." Lillian then turned to give a gloating smile to two of her friend standing off to the side, and it was because of this that she didn't notice Rose shift her position into what Artemis identified as a defensive stance.

Turning back to Rose, Lillian took a step forward and threw her left fist forward toward Rose's face. Artemis knew Rose could easily sidestep the punch and was shocked when Lillian's fist connected solidly with the right side of Rose's chin and lower lip. Artemis knew Rose let Lillian hit her but he didn't know why. Lillian then raised her right fist and moved to deliver a second blow to Rose's face but Rose easily saw it coming. Moments before Lillian made contact again Rose's left forearm shot up and blocked the hit with ease. It was at this time that Artemis understood Rose's motives for letting Lillian hit her. _She wanted to establish that Lillian is the one who started the fight so she doesn't get in trouble for defending herself. _Artemis realized.

Moments after the punch was blocked Rose sent her right hand forward and into Lillian's shoulder knocking the other girl off balance. Rose quick followed by launching her left fist forward into Lillian's stomach making the blonde double over in pain, but Rose wasn't done yet. Her right fist slammed into the left side Lillian's face with much more force than Lillian hit Rose with. Lillian then raised her right fist and made a wayward swing at Rose who ducked under the arm easily. Then as quick as a viper Rose came up from her duck taking her left open hand and shoving the thumb into a spot on the front right side of Lillian's neck that Artemis knew was the Radial Nerve. This blow caused Lillian to lose all feeling and control of her right arm. In the same movement Rose followed with her right fist hitting the left side of Lillian's jaw rolling the Radial Nerve and causing the entire right side of Lillian's body to experience temporary paralysis and sending her crashing to the ground obtaining further injury. The entire fight from Lillian's first (and only) hit to Rose's last blow was about twenty seconds and Artemis had captured every moment of it on his phone.

Rose looked down on the girl in front of her with a sad expression as two of Lillian's friends helped her to her feet. As Artemis looked at the two combatants it was obvious who the victor was. Lillian was clutching her left hand to her chest, bent over and wheezing slightly as she tried to regain her breath; a very large bruise was beginning to appear on the left side of her face, and she had several small cuts from her fall to the floor. Rose however was in a significantly better condition but was still damaged with a sizable bruise forming on the right side of her jaw by her chin and her lip was bleeding profusely. Other than that though Rose seemed unharmed as she stood in the center of the ring of student who had gathered to watch the fight.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Lillian," Rose said fixing her uniform. "But I did warn you." Lillian opened her mouth to reply but a female teacher with grey hair and wire rimmed glasses pushed her way through to the middle of the circle. It was Professor O'Grady, Rose and Artemis' English teacher.

"What's going on here?" Professor O'Grady demanded as she took in the scene before her. Artemis prepared to interject when it became necessary.

"You two," she said point two the boy and girl who were helping Lillian stay on her feet. "Take Henshaw up to the nurse, and have her wait there until the Dean sends for her. And you Allen," She said turning to Rose. "You're coming with me." It was here that Artemis stepped forward.

"Excuse me Professor, I should inform you that I witnessed the entire altercation and I recorded it on my cell phone." He then held up his phone to emphasize his point. Moments after he finished speaking the bell ending lunch sounded.

"Very well, both of you gather your belongings. Let's go. The rest of you get to class!" She said shouting the last part. The on looking students scattered like cockroaches when a light bulb turns on. Artemis and Rose quickly grabbed their messenger bags and followed Professor O'Grady out of the cafeteria towards the Dean's office, while Lillian was practically carried towards the nurse's office moaning and groaning.

"Please," Rose muttered disbelievingly to Artemis as she rolled her eyes. "She's acting like I knocked her unconscious."

"Lillian _is_ known for her love of being over dramatic and making a scene." Artemis replied quietly.

"I would have thought she was known for having such a big head with absolutely nothing in it." Rose said her smirk turning into a wince.

"Really? Nothing? Not even air?" Artemis asked jokingly referring to the many times Rose had sworn up and down that Lillian's head was full of nothing but air. The two students were now found themselves being led into the administration office by Professor O'Grady who was oblivious of the quite conversation taking place behind her.

"Nope, nothing." Rose replied trying not to laugh as she knew Artemis was trying to get her to.

"Well there must be _something _in there, because I distinctly remember hearing a rattling sound when you hit her." Artemis said.

"Maybe it was her brain." Rose suggested fighting a smile.

"Well it's certainly small enough to be missed at first glance…with a microscope." Artemis added. At this point Rose made a spluttering sound as she tried her hardest not to laugh out loud and Artemis smiled at his success. Suddenly Professor O'Grady turned around glaring at the two, pointing at a row of chairs against the wall. Rose and Artemis had been too busy talking to realize that they had arrived outside the Dean's office door.

"Sit." She instructed. When Artemis and Rose obeyed she walked over to the school's secretary's desk and began speaking with the woman there. Rose then turned to Artemis.

"Will you quit trying to make me smile?" She asked exasperated. "It hurts." She said reaching up to touch her bruised jaw and split lip gingerly and wincing.

"Ah, so you _do_ feel pain." Artemis mused. "After the way you took that hit I wasn't completely sure you were human." Rose let out a quiet laugh and made an attempt to smile but winced again.

'Will you stop that?" She asked jokingly giving his shoulder a light shove.

"I'm _sooo_ very sorry my Rose, will you ever forgive me for the horrible act of trying to make you smile?" He asked with a mock bow while remaining in his seat. He could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"I'll consider it." She replied. Artemis straitened back up and took one of Rose's hands and held it to his chest.

"Thank you My Lady. I promise I will do whatever I must to make it up to you My Lady." He said mockingly. When he let go of her hand he noticed that her lip still hadn't stopped bleeding. He reached into his blazer pocket and removed a handkerchief with _AFII_ monogrammed on the corner.

"Here." He said as he gently raised the cloth to her lip.

"Thanks Arty." She said reaching up and placing her hand over his to take the cloth. When she did the contact of her hand on his sent an electric tingle shooting up Artemis' arm and filling his entire body. He quickly removed his hand and looked away. Rose must have experienced the same thing because she looked away as well. _What was that? _Artemis thought. _It wasn't unpleasant but it was…I don't know how to describe it. Like being back inside that metal suit on the pylons all those years ago._ He then looked over at Rose who had a look on her face that said she was thinking as well.

Any further musings by the teens were interrupted when Professor O'Grady walked back to Artemis and Rose and stood in front of them.

"Dean Roberts is in a meeting right now so you two will have to wait here until he calls you in." She said. She then walked out of the office. After a minute Artemis turned to look at Rose.

"By the way, what you did was ingenious." He told her with a smile.

"Well of course! _Everything _I do is ingenious," she said jokingly making Artemis let out a chuckle. "But which moment are you referring to exactly?"

"I was referring to letting Lillian hit you first so it proved that your actions were purely defensive, along with trying to diffuse the situation verbally in front of numerous witnesses. Both actions prove you're not the one at fault." Artemis replied.

"Oh that. You see Arty I don't enjoy fighting and hurting others, but I will defend myself." She then gave him a look from the corner of her eye. "I guess you could say that I don't start fights I end them."

"That's _extremely_ cliché." Artemis told her with a roll of his eyes. Rose attempted to smile and winced yet again.

"Oh I know its cliché. In fact that's why I used it. But being cliché doesn't make it any less true." She pointed out. Artemis nodded then remembered something.

"How have you been sleeping? Have there been any nightmares?" He asked the concern evident in his voice as he referred to the small blue vial he had given her.

"Great actually." She replied moving the cloth on her lip slightly. "I took whatever it was you gave me and I haven't had a nightmare since."

"Excellent." Artemis said with a smile. He was about to continue when the door across from them opened and a man and a woman walked out. Then a deep voice called from inside the office.

"Ms. Allen, Mr. Fowl, you may come in now." So Artemis and Rose stood and made their way into Dean Roberts' office.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? There were a few parts I was iffy about so I would really appreciate if you guys left me a review to tell me what you think. I wanted to let you know that being in a fight-whether you're the one being hit or the one doing the hitting-hurts if you don't know what you're doing. So that's why Lillian (this is her first fight) is worse off than Rose (Remember the Martial arts?). And to my dear friend Van-the bored impatient (Who I know will be reading this) this update is for you! Hahahaha! XD**


	9. Meeting the Dean and a Trip to the Nurse

**A/N: I would like to give a **_**big **_**thank you to all of my lovely reviewers they are what keeps me writing. Alright so here's chapter nine.**

**Me? Own Artemis fowl? Bahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay now **_**that**_** is funny.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: meeting the Dean and a Trip to the nurse**

Artemis and Rose entered Dean Roberts's office and saw a large mahogany desk with two arm chairs in front of it and a large leather swivel chair behind it. In that chair sat a tall man with grey hair and wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. This was Dean Roberts.

"Miss. Allen, Mr. Fowl, have a seat." He said gesturing to the chair before him. The two teens quickly obeyed. He then turned his attention to Rose. "Ms. Allen, I have been told that you got into a physical altercation this afternoon with one Lillian Henshaw, is this true?"

"Yes sir." Rose replied removing Artemis' handkerchief from her lip.

"Would you care to tell me what happened?" He asked. Rose nodded and began to speak:

"Artemis and I were eating lunch when Lillian came up to me yelling that I was spreading rumors about her, which I never did and told her I never did. She didn't believe me. She then said I couldn't tell her what I truly think about her and I did, I will admit what I said was overly harsh. She said she wanted to fight me, I tried to leave but she hit me first and I fought back. Though I only fought to defend myself."

"I see," Roberts said turning to Artemis. "And Mr. Fowl I was told that you recorded the entire affair."

"Yes I did." Artemis said taking out his phone and opening the required video. He then handed it to Dean Roberts who took it and looked at Rose before playing the video.

"Let's hope your story matches up with this video Miss. Allen." He said before turning his attention to the phone. Artemis and Rose listened to the audio form the video while Roberts watched the screen, when it was finished playing he turned to Artemis.

"Mr. Fowl can you send this video to my computer? I'll need it when I'm talking to Ms. Henshaw and filling out the report."

"Of course." Artemis said taking the phone and doing as the Dean had asked. Roberts then addressed Rose.

"Miss. Allen after seeing this video I agree that you only fought Ms. Henshaw to defend yourself so you will not be punished. However I will be writing your parents and telling them about this , if there is another issue like this one I will have to take disciplinary action. Am I clear Miss. Allen?" Dean Roberts said leaning toward them slightly.

"Yes sir." Rose said.

"Good. Now, Mr. Fowl will you please escort Miss. Allen to the nurse's office?" At Rose's questioning look he continued. "Your lip is still bleeding rather badly and I would like to have that bruise looked at as well as your hands." Rose nodded plscing the cloth against her lip once again.

"Thank you, you may both go now." The dean said turning to his computer. With that the two teens stood and left the Dean's office, heading towards the nurse. When walking up the path to the office the two were not surprised to see Lillian walking out holding a bag of ice to her face with her right hand, and her two friends trailing behind her, but they were surprised to see that her left hand was encased in a brace. When the parties crossed paths Lillian and her friends shot Rose their best glare and Rose smiled brightly back.

"What was that?" Artemis asked holding the door open.

"When someone is trying to make you mad it drives them crazy if they appear to have no affect on you." Rose said with a crooked smile. When the door shut behind the two an elderly woman with a kind face and grey eyes came over to them. This was Nurse Grace.

"So you must be my other combatant." She said looking Rose up and down. She then gestured to one of the sick beds. "Have a seat." Rose walked over to the bed and sat down while Artemis leaned against one of the walls crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now my dear, what is your name?" Nurse Grace asked as she took a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from a cabinet and set it next to a first-aid kit.

"Rose Allen, ma'am." Was the reply.

"Well Miss. Allen let's see what the damage is shall we?" The nurse said as she lowered the handkerchief from Rose's lip began to examine the cut.

"This is a shallow cut so it won't require a bandage." She then picked up the bottle of peroxide and a sterile cloth and bean to clean Rose's lip. When she finished with that she picked up Rose's right hand and began to examine the area around the knuckles. When she seemed satisfied with her inspection she dropped Rose's right hand and picked up the left and resumed her scrutiny. When finished she set the hand down.

"Well Miss. Allen, apart from some minor bruising you hands are fine, it would seem that unlike Miss. Henshaw you know how to throw a proper punch." Nurse Grace said.

"Lillian broke her hand?" Rose asked shocked.

"Yes, Nurse Grace said nodding. "Very painful. Now let's get a look at that jaw." She gently grasped Rose's chin and tilted it upward. She probed the area with her fingertips and then let go of her chin.

"It's not broken luckily, just bruised." She said as she walked over to a large icemaker, grabbed a plastic bag, filled it with ice and returned to Rose. "Keep this on there for about twenty minutes and the swelling will go down." She said placing the ice to Rose's jaw. She checked the clock on the wall.

"Fifth period ended a while ago and it's the middle of sixth period now. What are you sixth period classes?" She asked Artemis and Rose.

"We both have P.E. with Coach Vortex." Artemis answered, speaking for the first time since entering the office.

"Well there will be no P.E. for you as a precaution." Nurse Grace said gesturing to Rose. "And you won't be able to change into your P.E. uniform." She told Artemis. She then took a pad of paper and a pen out of the desk and wrote on it while she spoke. "Why don't you two skip sixth period and go back to your dorms? I'll have this note delivered to Coach Vortex excusing you both. Mr. Fowl, will you see that Miss. Allen gets back to her dorm safely?"

"I can walk by myself." Rose protested.

"I know that dear, but this is merely another precaution along with the fact that Miss. Henshaw is most likely making her way back to her dorm and I don't want to see either of you in here again today."

"ahhh, I get it." Rose said standing up and walking toward the door. "Thank you Nurse Grace."

"Not a problem, it's my job. Remember twenty minutes on that ice." She reminded Rose who nodded. Artemis then opened the door for Rose extending his right arm to her.

"My lady." He said with a mock bow. Rose let out a short laughand accepted his arm with the slightest of smiles.

"Thank you Arty." She said as the two began to walk toward Rose's dorm. Once they were a fair distance away from the nurse's office a small smile appeared on Rose's lips. Artemis watched as it grew and then Rose let out a loud rich laugh. When she finished Artemis gave her a look and asked.

"What exactly do you find so funny?"

"I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that little-miss-I'm-so-pretty-and-perfect-Lillian-Henshaw, gave herself a fractured hand that is known as the brawler's break." Rose said.

"It is rather ironic," Artemis agreed with a small smile. "But I though you said it hurts to smile let alone laugh."

"It does but I just can't help it." Rose told him trying hard not to smile. By this point the two had arrived a Rose's Dorm and Rose fished around in her bag before producing her keys and unlocking her door.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked gesturing inside.

"Alright." Artemis said walking inside.

"You can put your bag over here." Rose said dropping her bad down by her desk. Artemis did as she suggested.

"Thanks for filming the fight Arty." Rose said plopping down in her armchair. Artemis took her desk chair and rolled it over to Rose sitting down. "If you didn't I don't think Dean Roberts would have believed me and I'd probably be suspended or expelled right now." She told him.

"Nonsense." Artemis said in response. "There were numerous witnesses and any of them would have gladly sold out Lillian."

"What do you mean? I though everyone loves her?" Rose said in confusion.

"No, those who are_ like_ her love her. Though most of the student body comes from families with money not all of them are stuck up air heads, most of them are very down to earth. And a great deal of them are not fans of Lillian." Artemis told her.

"How do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Like you they see Lillian as egotistical and shallow with a horrible personality despite her looks. But they don't say anything because most of their families know Lillian's family and they don't want to start anything between their families, so they just submit to her. But today you stood up to her, showing that you are not afraid of her or of what anyone says. What you did was brave and people admire bravery Rose. Actually after today I would be willing to be that you are better liked among the student body than Lillian is." Artemis said.

"Well how about that." Rose said contemplatively.

"And if everyone doesn't see that Lillian is at fault they will when that video I recorded hits youtube later today." Artemis said.

"Reall? You're going to put that on youtube?"Rose asked. Artemis nodded. "Well then can you burn a copy to a CD for me so I can send it home?" She asked.

"Yes, but why?" Artemis asked.

"Since Dean Roberts is going to write a letter to my parents I'll need to write one myself explain the whole situation and I think it would be best if my parents saw the video because I sent it to them rather than my brothers finding a video on youtube labeled "American transfer student beats the crap out of Irish student" and showing that to my parents." Rose explained.

"I understand. I'll make you a copy but I was thinking of calling it something along the lines of "Allen V.S. Henshaw" a bit more tasteful don't you agree?" Rose nodded and then stood up to throw away her now melted bag of ice.

"I'll take that for you." Artemis said taking the bag and throwing it away in the trashcan by Rose's desk. When he sat back down Rose spoke up again.

"I still can' believe Lillian broke her hand, she didn't even hit me that hard." Rose said fingering the bruise at her jaw.

"Well I don't think she ever threw a punch before today, so it's highly unlikely that she knew how to make a correct fist." Artemis replied. "I'm just glad that you didn't break your hand."

"I've been hitting things for quite some time so keeping my fingers even when striking is easy now." Rose then held up her right fist showing Artemis that all of the fingers were level. Artemis also got a fairly good look at the bruising on her knuckles.

"How does your jaw feel?" Artemis asked in concern.

"Sore, but it's alright." She responded. She then worked her jaw a few times and Artemis noticed the slight wince she tried to hide.

"And your knuckles?" He pressed gesturing to her hands.

"They're a bit sore too, but they're not bothering me much." She said as she opened and closed her hands twice.

The two friends continued to talk, enjoying each other's company when the bell signaling the end of the school day rang.

"I should get going." Artemis said collecting his bag and walking toward the door.

"Do you still feel like going to the carnival tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course," Rose responded with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "A little fight can't keep me from doing what I want."

"Of course not." Artemis said smiling. "I just wanted to make sure. So I'll see you tomorrow at five then?"

"Tomorrow at five." Rose agreed giving him a quick hug before he walked out the door, waited to hear the door lock and then went back to his dorm.

* * *

**A/N" So here's chapter nine. Please tell me what you guys think, reviews really make my day! :) **


	10. The Carnival

A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry it's been such a long while since I've updated but the shit's been hitting the fan lately so I've been busy. You must all hate me. Thanks to my reviewers and those who favorite. Here's chapter 10.

**If I owned Artemis Fowl OR Volkswagen do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?**

**Chapter 10: The Carnival**

* * *

**Saturday, October 30****th****. 5:00pm**

As Artemis knocked on Rose's door he checked his watch and found that he had arrived just on time as the door was opened by Rose herself.

"Hey Arty." She said stepping aside to let him in.

"Hello Rose, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my jacket then we can get going." She said disappearing into her room and coming out a few seconds later holding a cobalt blue fleece jacket.

"Alright let's go." She said pulling the jacket on over a black long-sleeved shirt. He also noticed she was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a black belt and, of course; her ever present black boots and wristband. He and Rose then walked out the door and waited a moment for Rose to lock the door before walking to the student parking lot. Once there Artemis began walking toward the right when Rose grabbed his arm.

"Arty, my truck is this way." She said pointing in the opposite direction.

"I know Rose." He said with a smirk. "We're taking my car." He then continued to walk.

"I've never seen your car before." Rose mused. Artemis led her over to a gunmetal black Volkswagen and smiled in amusement when Rose's jaw dropped and she began sputtering.

"But that's a-and it's-how'd you-they aren't-no one has even-" She then regained her ability to form a coherent sentence. "That's the new 2011 Volkswagen beetle. Those won't even be on the market until fall. How on earth did you get your hands on one?" Artemis smiled.

"I have my ways." He said unlocking the doors. When Rose went to open the passenger door he quickly pushed it shut. Rose raised an eyebrow in question at him but he merely smiled and opened the door for her gesturing for her to sit down. Rose let out a laugh before sitting down on the black leather seat. Artemis then went around to the driver's side, got in and started the car.

"Wow Arty, what is all this stuff?" Rose asked as she examined the many screens and buttons the car had.

"Here we have the GPS, rear camera and the video phone," Artemis said gesturing to three screens on the dashboard. "This is the music player," He pointed to a screen just above the gear shift. "Those are the temperature controls for each seat, and on your armrest are the controls to adjust your seat to fit you perfectly." Artemis said.

"I'm guessing the car didn't come with all these toys?" Rose suggested.

"Most of it _is_ all personal modification." Artemis agreed.

"You know what though? Something's missing." Rose said with a smirk.

"What?" Artemis asked frowning. He had put all of the best technology in his car-his technology- what could possibly be missing?

"The self guided missile system of course!" Rose joked. Artemis shook his head with a smile and decided not to tell Rose about the little red button in the top of the gearshift. She then seemed to notice what he was wearing.

"Why so formal Arty?" She questioned eyeing the suit. "Am I underdressed?"

"No you're perfectly fine. I always wear a suit to these events. And for your information, this is an informal suit; all cotton, no silk or satin." Artemis said superiorly.

"Well pardon me for not knowing the difference between a formal and informal suit." Rose said mockingly.

"I Suppose I could forgive you." Artemis mused with his trademark smirk. "But just this once." Rose rolled her eyes. The two continued to talk for the duration of the drive when suddenly Artemis took a sharp turn.

"We're here." He said. And sure enough they were in a parking lot next to the fair grounds. Artemis shut off the car got out and quickly went over to Rose's door. When she opened it to get out he pushed it shut on her, in which she gave him a "Really?" look from inside. He grinned and opened the door extending a hand to help her out of the car.

"I Guess chivalry isn't dead after all." She said with a small smile.

"Not in the Fowl family." Artemis replied offering his arm, which she took. "How does your jaw feel?"

"It's alright, hurts a bit sometime but it's all good." She replied with a shrug. "Does it look bad?"

"It looks fine." Artemis assured her. "I only noticed it because I knew it was there." It was true her lip and jaw looked much better than they had the day before and were only a bruise and slight cut since the swelling had gone down. She had also put make-up over it so it was even harder to see. The two had now reached the entrance to the carnival and looked around. Multi-colored stands selling food and brightly lit game booths lined the pathways with the occasional picnic area to eat. Rides of various types and sizes towered over everything. The airwaves were filled with the smell of food, the sounds of games, people talking happily and the rides metallic clicks.

"Just like back home." Rose said quietly.

"Pardon?" Artemis asked.

"Every year back home a fair is held the last weekend of August. It's called "The Mountain Festival", or "Mountain Fest". It starts on Friday and ends Sunday. There's a rodeo each night, a carnival-like this one-an _amazing_ car show, a street fair in the park with constant entertainment, and Saturday morning there's a parade. It's one of the things I love about home." Rose said wistfully.

"What's it in celebration of?" Artemis questioned.

"That's the best part, nothing. It's just an end of summer kind of thing." Rose said with a crooked grin.

"That sounds like fun." Artemis said watching the glint that Rose get in her eyes whenever she talked about her home. There were few times he had seen her eyes _that_ particular shade of light blue and he enjoyed seeing it immensely because it meant she was happy.

"It's _a ton_ of fun." She responded.

"What would you like to do first?" Artemis asked gesturing around them.

"Well, you know this place better than I do, so what do you recommend?" Rose returned looking around.

"We have about a half hour until my family arrives." He told her. "Would you like to go on a few of the rides?"

"Alright, which one first?" She asked eyeing the rides that towered over them.

"I think we should start off small, how do you feel about the tea cups?"

"Sounds great, let's go!" Rose said her crooked grin still in place. The two then bought tickets for the rides and made their way over to the spinning cups. During the ride the two made their cup spin as fast as the rides mechanism would allow effectively turning the world around them into a multi-colored blur and resulting in two very dizzy teens exiting the ride. As the two walked Artemis kept steady easily while it seemed Rose was having more trouble keeping her feet.

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just a little unsteady." Rose said trying to walk straight and having as much success as a drunk. Suddenly a group of children raced by then and one of them knocked into Rose, putting her further off kilter and causing her to fall toward the ground. Reacting quickly Artemis reached out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. Rose lurched forward and collided with Artemis' chest with so much force that he staggered back slightly and had to grab hold of Rose to keep them both upright. When all motion stopped the two were looking into each other's eyes rooted to the spot as the world around them disappeared. Rose opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Both were unsure of what to do, speech was an impossibility and neither could move, but then again…they weren't quite sure they wanted to. Artemis reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Rose's face as he gave Rose a kind, gentle smile that she returned. The two were completely content standing there as blue eyes looked into blue and hazel ones.

"Arty! Arty darling!" A voice called breaking their trance. It was that moment that the two teens realized the position they were in; Rose's hands were resting on Artemis's chest, his were placed at her waist and the two were _very_ close together. They quickly broke apart blushing like mad.

"Who-who was it that called you Arty?" Rose asked looking at anything and everything but him. Artemis looked in the direction the voice had come from and froze when he saw; two snickering children, a man and woman with grins on their faces next to them and a man mountain and young woman smirking behind them all.

"Oh no." Artemis murmured.

* * *

**A/N: First person to correctly name ALL of the people Artemis saw get's mentioned in the next chapter! (Like it's very hard) Again sorry for such a long absence but my family comes before updating. Yeah so…**_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Meet the Family

**A/N:** Hey guys! As for the first person to guess (correctly) the six people Artemis saw, turns out I'm just going to put everyone who got it right because of a moral complication. The first was **Van the Bored Impatient** (Cheater!) but still technically the first. The others are **alice gaines, **and **AnyOrdinaryGirl****. **

Also I made Juliet the Bodyguard for Myles and Becket. Why? Because it works with the future plot. I don't have the books on hand as a reference so I don't know how old Myles and Becket would really be so I put them at six almost seven. And for those of you wondering there is a real plot, it just hasn't thickened yet. Also someone said that they couldn't see Artemis on the teacups, and I will admit that's a stretch (even for me) but it was the first ride I could think of. *shrugs*

And since someone asked; I know absolutely nothing about editing.

**Disclaimer:** err…running out of smart ass comments…me owny nada!

**Chapter 11: Meet the Family**

* * *

**Dublin annual Carnival, five minutes earlier.**

As Butler pulled the Fowl Family limo into the carnival parking lot his eyes quickly scanned the lot for Artemis' car and found it close to the gate. He then exited the vehicle and held the door open for Angelia and Artemis Sr. while Juliet corralled her wards.

"I wonder if Artemis is here yet." Angelia remarked as the group walked through the main gate.

"He's here," Butler said scanning the crowd around them; his eyes jumping in their sockets like a pair of roulette balls. "I saw his car out by the gate."

"Well let's find him so we can get this over with." Becket muttered squirming in the sweater vest and tie he was wearing. "I wanna ride The Tornado!"

"I would rather ride The Fireball then play a few games." Myles told his twin while eyeing a nearby booth.

"I promise, I'll take you two to ride rides and play _plenty_ of games later." Juliet assured the twins while steering them along. "For now let's just find your brother."

So the Fowl family and Butler siblings set out to find Artemis and the friend he told them he was bringing. They were over by the rides section of the fair ground when Myles spoke up.

"Look! Artemis is over there." He was pointing toward the tea cups and sure enough the other saw Artemis exiting the ride with Rose.

"How come _he_ gets to ride rides?" Becket complained.

"I don't recall him mentioning his friend was a girl. How about any of you?" Juliet noted with a sly smile.

"I remember Artemis mentioning something about a new girl at school. Her name is Rose Allen, she's from America." Butler said eyes glued to his young ward and his mystery friend. Angelina was about to call out to her son when they all saw Artemis pull Rose to him and watched remained in that position.

"That looks like more than a friend to me." Artemis Sr. pointed out smiling. Then Angelina put two and two together. (Or at least she though she did)

"Arty has a girlfriend!" She said clapping her hands together.

"I can't believe simple-toon has a girlfriend." Myles snickered.

"Gross!" Becket said snickering with his twin. Angelina couldn't take the suspense anymore; she_ had_ to meet this girl.

"Arty! Arty darling!" She called out. The two teens then broke apart and began looking around. Artemis noticed them and spoke a few words to Rose.

* * *

**Back with Rose and Artemis**

"Well Rose, it would seem my family has arrived." Artemis said blushing. Rose nodded. The two teen walked over to the waiting group with awkward smiles. Artemis embraced his parents.

"Mum, Dad" He then ruffled his brothers' hair and smiled at Juliet and Butler. He turned to introduce Rose. "Everyone this is Rose, Rose these are my parents; Angelina and Artemis Sr., my little brothers; Myles and Becket, their bodyguard Juliet and her older brother-my bodyguard-Butler."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Rose said with a smile.

"What an adorable little accent!" Angelina complimented smiling. Rose blushed and looked down when Angelina continued. "Artemis, why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

"And such a pretty one at that." Artemis Sr. put in. At these comments two pairs of eyes widened and the teens began scrambling for a response.

"You see, Mum, Dad- She isn't-we're not-I don't-" Artemis was flustered to say the least and tried to regain his normal cool composure.

"Arty and I aren't dating." Rose said blushing darker that before.

"Yes, we are just friends." Artemis added his face as Red as Rose's.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we saw you two a minute ago and I just assumed…" Angelina trailed off.

"I was knocked off balance and Arty caught me so I wouldn't fall." Rose explained.

"Understandable." Artemis Sr. said nodding. "Now it's time for us to go make our donation and have the Fowl Family's picture taken."

"Well, I leave you all to that then. Arty I'll meet you by the rollercoaster when you're done. Bye." Rose went to leave quickly but Artemis grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side.

"Why don't you come along?" he said with a grin.

"I don't want to intrude." She said trying to get away but Artemis looped his arm through hers and held tight.

"Nonsense, my dear," Artemis Sr. said with a wave of his hand. "It would be incredibly rude to leave you by yourself."

"You hate me don't you?" Rose said to Artemis out of the corner of her mouth so only he could hear. Artemis' grin widened.

"If I have to be tortured them so do you." He said equally quiet while patting her hand. Rose turned her head to reply when Angelina cut across her.

"Oh my! Dear, what happened to your jaw?" She asked shocked while gently turning Rose's jaw to catch the light better.

"Well, I um…You see ma'am, yesterday at lunch there was an, uh…incident." Rose informed them blushing. "But it's nothing, really."

"What kind of incident?" Butler asked speaking for the first time since being introduced to the young lady. Rose seemed slightly intimidated by the man mountain and couldn't speak, so Artemis did.

"Yesterday at lunch Lillian Henshaw assaulted Rose." He said flatly.

"One punch isn't exactly assault Arty; you say it like she jumped me." Rose said regaining her ability to speak.

"If charges were pressed the police would have classified it as that." He told her.

"Yes, but no one did press charges so there is no need for _anyone_ to classify it as _anything_." She shot back. Artemis opened his mouth to reply when someone else spoke.

"Not that this isn't a lovely little session of banter, but will someone tell us what happened?" Juliet asked rolling her eyes.

"Lillian and I got into an argument, she hit me, and I fought back." Rose said fiddling with her wristband.

"Who won?" Becket pressed eagerly.

"I did." Rose muttered finding her boots very interesting all of a sudden.

"How worse off was the other girl?" Butler asked.

"Uh, fractured left hand, bruised jaw and some small cuts and bruises I think." Rose still didn't look up. The Butler siblings nodded to each other in approval.

"If you want to see the fight, it's on YouTube under Allen vs. Henshaw." Artemis said with a grin.

"Only because you put it there." Rose muttered.

"You never protested when I brought it up." Artemis countered. "Did you know that it's gotten over 50,000 hits since yesterday?"

"Great." Rose said sarcastically. "And I'll bet everyone back home has seen it too, I'll never live it down."

"How do you mean?" Juliet asked.

"I come from a _very _small town, so when something happens _everyone_ knows about it. Like how my older brother got in a fight in high school, everyone called him Rocky for a year."

Artemis Sr. and Angelina saw that the topic of the fight made Rose uncomfortable, so they decided to end the conversation.

"Well, just so long as you're sure you're alright." Angelina said kindly.

"I'm perfectly fine ma'am." Rose nodded smiling back.

"Then let's be off." Artemis sr. took his wife's arm and began walking toward the donation center.

"I thought you said it wasn't noticeable." Rose muttered to Artemis.

'It isn't, but mother has always had a knack for spotting injuries. Once during training with Butler I received a slide bite from a hand gun and she noticed as soon as I sat down at dinner that night." Artemis told her.

"My families like that too." Rose said. The group was now approaching the group was now approaching the donation center and camera flashes could be seen, and shouts heard.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go wait somewhere else until this over?" Rose asked clearly nervous.

"Positive." Artemis assured her taking her right arm in his. "Why are you so worried about people seeing you in the limelight recently?"

"I just don't want to cause a big stir up at work." Was the vague response. When Artemis raised an eyebrow in question she continued. "A few weeks ago the house band's lead guitarist and singer was fired for coming to work drunk, hitting on the owner's son and insulting the customers, and she was arrested later that night for getting into a fight at the park. Right now the last thing The Pot of Gold need is more bad press, AKA; a video of one of their employee's fighting on YouTube and then showing up in a magazine with the proof of that fight clear on her face." She pointed to her jaw for emphasis.

"Don't worry. Just keep talking with me and smile occasionally. You'll be perfectly fine." He assured.

* * *

The next half hour was a blur of camera flashes and shouting voices as the Fowls and company made their donation and posed for pictures. They then left the donation canter and went to get something to eat with the occasional picture being taken paparazzi who would wander by. The group was chatting happily as they ate when Rose and Angelina began to talk.

"So tell me Rose, if your family is in America but you're out here; what do you plan to do during winter break? You won't be here all buy yourself will you?"

"Actually ma'am, I'll be going home to the U.S. during the three weeks off." At this Artemis gained interest in their conversation.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." Rose nodded.

"The plane ticket's already been paid for. I leave the first day of break, and come back three days before it's over."

"How will you be getting to and from the airport?" Artemis asked.

"I'll be driving my truck of course." Was the response.

"Why don't I drive you and pick you up?" Artemis offered.

"You don't have to Arty." She protested.

"I want to." He insisted. "This way you don't have to pay a large sum of money to leave your truck at the airport."

"Thank you." Rose sent him a smile he gladly returned.

"What about after this year?" Angelia asked. "Do you think you will stay in Ireland or go back to the U.S. once school is over?"

"I don't know yet. There are some colleges I've been accepted to both here and back home. So, I suppose I'll wait and see how a few things pan out before making a choice." Rose shrugged.

"What do you plan to go to school for?" Artemis sr. questioned.

"I want to be a teacher." Rose told them. "Either English or History."

"Solid career." Artemis nodded. Rose turned to Myles and Becket who were whispering conspiratorially to each other.

"So boys, are you dressing up for Halloween tomorrow?"

"Oh yes." Myles replied. "I'm going to be a mad scientist. I even have a few test tubes of chemical compounds I invented to go with it."

"You have _what_?" Juliet asked sharply.

"Did I say chemical compounds? Hehe, I meant to say I have food coloring and water in test tubes." Myles attempted to cover.

"Do I have to raid your room every day?" She asked exasperated.

"Perhaps." Was the lofty reply.

"Myles, you behave for Juliet." Angelina scolded.

"Yes Mum." He mumbled.

"What about you Becket? What are you going to be?" Rose asked.

"A zombie!" He shouted slamming his palm down on the table with a grin. He then stuck his arms out in front of him and moaned, "Brains, me want brains!"

"Well considering you don't have any to begin with, I wish you luck in finding them." Mules said pushing his twin away. He turned to Rose. "Will you dressing up?"

"Yes, I'm going to someone who works in a restaurant." She replied.

"That's a lame costume." Becket scoffed.

"She means she has to work tomorrow." Artemis clarified.

"Where do you work?" Angelina inquired.

""It's a frilly new place off of Tomlinson Rd. and 8th street called; The Pot of Gold." Rose told them picking at her fries.

"What an adorable name Angelina smiled. Just then the twins spoke up.

"Mum, as you see Becket and I have finished eating as you requested," Myles began. "So we were wondering if we could-"

"We want to ride rides." Becket interrupted.

"Smooth." Myles muttered.

"I'll take them," Julie said. She turned to Rose and Artemis. "Do you two want to come?" Artemis and Rose looked at each other and didn't need to speak to come to an agreement.

"Alright."

"That sounds fine."

The group then stood and left to participate in various activities for the rest f the night. It was around nine O'clock when they all made to say their goodbyes and leave.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all." Rose said as they stood at Artemis' car.

"And it was wonderful to meet you dear." Angelia said taking the girl in a surprise hug. "You simply must come by the manor sometime soon." She said holding Rose by the shoulder's and looking her in the eyes. Rose glanced at Artemis who nodded.

"Yes ma'am, I will." Rose said.

"Well, we have to go." Artemis said.

"Yes, goodbye son." Artemis Sr. said taking his wife's arm. As Artemis Sr. and Angelia made their way to the limo with Juliet and Butler-who were each carrying a sleeping twin-in tow, Artemis Sr. smirked.

"They'll be together by February." He said to his wife.

'I don't know dear, Arty is a bit more reserved that you. I would say…April or May." Angelina replied. She turned to the Butler's. "What do you think?"

"I agree with you madam." Butler said. "Either the end of April or the beginning of May."

"I'll say…March." Juliet nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Artemis Sr. asked. On this everyone agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, here is 11. Sorry it took a while. I was iffy on a lot of stuff here so please give me your opinion on this chapter. It was very hard to write. It would have been up yesterday but I decided to take a short nap after school yesterday at 3:00pm and didn't wake up until 12:00 pm today. Whoops!


	12. A snowball fight, Departures & Pictures

**A/N: **Kay, I really have no excuse as to why it's taken me so long other than being out of town for a VERY long time and I BEG you will all forgive me for the wait, so here's chapter 12. In this chapter we see Artemis and Rose grow closer and we see a bit of Rose's home and family. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

_Italic is writing/engraving_

**Disclaimer: Me no own…you no sue. Kay? Kay.**

**Chapter 12: A snowball fight, Departures and Pictures**

* * *

**Saturday, December 18****th**** 12:04 pm, St. Bartleby's School for Young Adults**

As Artemis walked down a very familiar path he took the time to observe his surroundings. A fresh layer of snow had come down the night before, so the light from the sun made everything look far brighter than it was. Every so often a few students could be seen either: building snowmen, making snow angels or hurling snowballs at one another. It was truly picturesque. Artemis had reached Rose's door when something powdery collided with his back. He whipped around and was instantly met by another snowball, this one to the face. After brushing off the offending particles he looked up and saw Rose leaning against a tree in the middle of the quad, tossing a snowball between her gloved hands with a lopsided grin.

_Two can play at that game._ He thought scooping up a handful of snow as he walked to meet her.

"Hello Rose." He greeted as approached, holding his hands-and his weapon-behind his back.

"Hey Arty." She said, the snowball coming to rest in her right hand.

"Why don't you put that down?" He offered.

"Alright, but first I want you to drop the snowball behind your back." She replied.

"Well you did get me twice." He pointed out. "Don't I get to return the favor?"

"Nope." She said. "Because that would make us even, which is in essence a tie. And I like there to always be a clear victor, even more so if I'm that victor."

"That's understandable." Artemis nodded. Suddenly he launched his snowball and was rewarded with a _thud_ as it hit the target. He bent down to gather more ammunition when Rose's snowball slammed into his chest with force, knocking him back a step. He looked up to see Rose standing behind the tree in an attempt to hide. He quickly ran at her and bombarded her with an armful of snow down the back of her jacket.

"AH! COLD!" She shouted trying to dislodge the frozen substance. Artemis laughed at the dance she was doing and was taken off guard when a heap of snow hit him in the face and chest. As Rose tried to escape he grabbed her around the waist with one hand and smashed a snowball into her hair with the other. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but her efforts resulted with them both landing on the ground laughing. When their breathing steadied Artemis rolled on his side to see Rose who was watching the snowfall around them with a slight smile. She then glanced over at Artemis and her slight smile became her signature lopsided grin.

"Truce?" She asked extending a gloved hand.

"Truce." Artemis said taking the hand. He stood and pulled her to her feet, but instead of releasing his hold he kept his hand clasped around hers. She didn't seem to mind as they walked the short distance to her dorm.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get my bags." She said walking inside and appearing a moment later with two duffle bags and a small backpack.

"Traveling heavy are we?"Artemis said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Actually this bag is my clothes," Rose shook the bag in her right hand. "The other is presents for everyone, and the backpack is stuff to keep me entertained during the flight."

"Let me help you with that." Artemis said taking the duffle bag in her left hand as the two headed to his car and then the airport. The two arrived at the airport and checked Rose's bags before going to her gate. As they were going through security Artemis was very careful that Rose didn't see the box he pulled out while emptying his pockets. When at the gate Artemis decided to wait with Rose until she boarded.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Artemis asked sitting down. Rose nodded taking the seat next to him.

"It's my favorite holiday. Everyone goes to my house, we're glad to have time off from school or work so we can all spend time together." She let out a laugh. "I remember a few years ago my grandpa Elijah and my grandma Bohn got together with my dad and bought my mom a car. They even managed to get it in the living room next to the tree!"

"How did they do that?"

"They put a ramp up to the back part of the wrap-around porch, removed the railing and the back sliding glass doors. Backed it right into the house."

"You know," Artemis began. "You've met my family, but I've never even seen a picture of anyone in yours. It seems unfair."

"Well, I've bought a few digital cameras so I'll take some pictures and send them to you." Rose said checking something in her backpack.

"I would like that." Artemis said nodding. "You know, things are going to be different with you gone."

"Oh really?" Rose questioned.

"Yes," Artemis leaned back folding his hands behind his head. "Much less…entertaining."

'Ah, so you only keep me around to entertain you. Well then I suppose I'll have to find someone else to spend my time with, someone who values my friendship." Rose said dead serious. Artemis gave her a look. She held up her hands, fighting back a grin. "Kidding. I'm guessing that's your way of saying you'll miss me?"

Artemis didn't say a word and Rose's grin won out.

"I'll miss you too." She said just before a voice came over the loud speaker; "Flight 8457 Dublin to Bakersfield, your flight is now boarding." Rose glanced at the gate.

"That's me." She sighed and turned back to Artemis.

"Rose, I have something for you." Artemis said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin box wrapped in gold paper with a silver ribbon. At the same time rose pulled a blue box with a white bow on top from her backpack.

"Great minds think alike." Rose said with a grin. Artemis returned the smile and extended the box to her.

"Promise you won't open it until Christmas?" Rose asked handing him his gift.

"Only if you promise the same." He replied.

"Promise." She said stepping forward to hug Artemis resting her head on his shoulder, him wrapping his arms around her in return and leaning his head on hers. Over the past few months Artemis had given up on denying how he felt about Rose. Artemis now accepted that since meeting Rose in September he had developed a _very_ slight crush on his best friend, though he would never say it out loud and would vehemently deny it if anyone _ever_ brought the subject up.

"I have to go." Rose sighed letting go but keeping his hand as the flight attendants called for boarding again. Though she tried to hide it Artemis saw fear and worry flash across her face before she could mask it.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing, why would you think something's wrong?" She questioned in return.

"Rose," He said in a warning tone. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but not me; I know you too well. Now please, tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm just a bit worried about a few things, but it's nothing."She assured.

"I would still like to know." He pressed.

"It's just, I'm going home; which I'm excited about but that also means I'll end up seeing…_him._" Artemis immediately understood. Jeremy Hawthorn had continued to write letters to Rose over the past months and Rose had continued to give them to Artemis to read. It had gotten to a point where the letters were coming every other day and after reading a particularly vulgar and insulting letter directed at Rose Artemis decided to respond on Rose's behalf. He had written his own letter to Hawthorn outlining that Rose was not interested in anything he had to offer and never would be. Also that the letters he was sending were not only unwanted but unacceptable and if they continued Artemis would take matters into his own hands and what _that_ meant was explained in _great_ detail. And exactly one week later the letters had stopped completely.

"Well, it's been almost been a month and he hasn't contacted you in anyway. Perhaps he's given up." Artemis offered. He also hadn't told Rose about the letter he sent, as she had told him she didn't want Hawthorn to bother Artemis on the manny ocasions he offered to deal with the neanderthal fo a stalker. but; what Rose didn't know wouldn't hurt her, or so he thought.

'I doubt it." Rose scoffed. "He's too hard headed to get the message that I'm not interested on his own. I just hope he isn't waiting for me to come home then talk to me."

"I'm sure he won't do that." _He better not. _"And even if he's stupid enough to confront you, you'll have your family and friends thereand I'm sure they'll be more than willing to help if you can't handle him on your own."

"You're right, I'm worrying about nothing. Thank you Arty, you've made me feel a lot better." The relief was clear on Rose's face as she spoke.

"Of course Rose, it's my pleasure to help you feel better." Artemis smiled when the final boarding call was announced.

"Have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you when I get back." Rose said looking up at him.

"Happy Christmas and I'll be here when your plane touches down." Artemis smiled as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and let go. She smiled back and walked away to board the plane. Artemis stayed and waited for the plane to take off before heading back to his car and driving to the manor. As he drove he thought about three things; the box in his pocket and its contents, how January 7th couldn't come fast enough and how he hoped Rose never found out about his letter.

* * *

**Monday, January 3****rd**** 4:03. Fowl Manor**

Artemis sat in his study at the manor tapping away at the keyboard before him. He was working on the design for a device that could dehydrate both animate and inanimate objects; everything from a notebook to a full sized human could be wrapped in a small cube the size of his pinkie. A simple drop of water would return the dehydrated object to their previous state completely unharmed. He had gotten the idea after watching **Megamind** with Rose last month. It was an excellent idea but the gun aspect of it made it dangerous to carry around on the off chance that he would happen across a police officer, so he was making it an app for his phone. He would occasionally pause in his work to look at the Christmas present Rose had given him. At this moment he reached down and pulled out a pocket watch.

It was made of silver and the top of the casing had _AFII_ engraved on it with a small jewel set in the middle. The jewel was a brown almost hazel color and at first he had wondered at its meaning but then he clicked the button at the top reveling the watch's face. The inside-like the outside-was made of silver and had a message engraved on the inside of the casing. _Merry Christmas Arty! Love, Rose. _But the most interesting feature was on the clock face. In the center where the hands met sat a small blue jewel. At first glance he thought of Rose's eyes, but then he realized Rose's eyes were a darker blue than this. A millisecond later it clicked; the two gems were the exact colors of his miss-matched eyes. He was touched that Rose had gone to such trouble to find him the perfect gift. He loved it immediately and had rarely taken it off his person since receiving it.

He was absently mindedly running his thumb over the engraved message when someone knocked on the study door.

"Enter." Artemis called snapping the watch closed and placing it back in his pocket as Butler walked in carrying a small parcel.

"Sorry to interrupt Artemis," the manservant said approaching his ward. "This arrived for you a short while ago. I've already checked it and it's clean."

Artemis nodded and took the package checking the return address, which read; 23970 Bear Valley Rd. Tehachapi, CA, U.S.A.

"Rose." Artemis said quietly, not able to help the grin spreading across his face; which caused Butler to raise an eyebrow.

"Thank you, old friend. You can go." Artemis said opening the package. The first thing he saw was a folded piece of paper with _read me first!_ Written on the outside. He unfolded the paper and smiled again as he recognized the slanted scrawl that was Rose's hand writing.

_Hey Arty!_

_So here are the pictures I promised to send you. On the back of most of them are either the names of the people in the picture or a description of what's going on in it. I'm giving you fair warning though, I had some help from a few friends with the descriptions and I wasn't able to filter all of the comments, so I apologize in advance for anything odd. Also some of the pictures are a bit random because I passed the cameras around to everyone and they snapped pictures wherever and whenever. I hope you've had a good break so far and I'll see you in a few days._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Setting the letter aside Artemis noticed how she hadn't mentioned his gift to her. _What if she doesn't like it? _He questioned. Brushing the thought aside he reached into the box and removed a stack of photos. The first was of several of people huddled around one person. Artemis couldn't see who it was but the duffle bags and backpack off to the side tipped him off. He flipped it over and read; _I'm not quite sure but I think they missed me. _The next picture was a large group of people standing in a row smiling. The back said;_ the family left to right… _Then it listed the names of everyone in the picture. As he flipped through the pictures he noticed they were indeed random, most of the time those in the picture had no idea the camera was there and were looking away or talking. One picture he was intrigued by was a mid motion shot taken outdoors. Snow covered everything in sight, but that wasn't as important as what was going on. He could easily see Rose was the main focus of this shot. It seemed she had been running and had launched a flying tackle at two boys who looked younger than her and he assumed were her brothers; Richard and Andrew. The picture caught her in midair, milliseconds before she collided with the boys. The background showed several others sprinting away from Rose in various directions. On the back written in an unfamiliar hand was; _when we play tag, we play hardcore tag!_

The next picture was of numerous people covering the outside of an old house with decorations. After closer inspection he spotted Rose on a ladder hanging lights, while her younger brothers supported the ladder's base. The next picture however, made Artemis both slightly worried and amused. He was worried because Rose was using a pair of crutches while wearing knee shorts that made the ACE Bandagse on her right ankle and knee visible. What she was doing though made him smile. One crutch was planted firmly on the ground supporting her while the other was being brandished in a threatening manner at the twins hiding behind a couch. He mouth was open in mid-lecture/threat and the anger on her face was almost cartoonish. He looked at the back and saw two separate sets of handwriting, the first was clumsly as if written in haste. _Rose fell off the ladder while hanging Christmas lights and sprained her ankle and hurt her knee. Clutz! _Then in Rose's hand;_ I did not! Those little heathens were screwing around at the bottom of my ladder and knocked it over. I'm going to be on crutches for the next week to week and a half. That's almost the rest of break!_

Artemis chuckled and moved on to the next photo, which he found he didn't like. At all. Rose and a blonde haired boy, about her age, were standing in a doorway of what appeared to be a diner. The boy was smiling suggestively at Rose, who had planted a hand on his chest and held him at arm's length while scowling at the camera. Artemis then took notice of the mistletoe hanging above their heads. The back read; _Not in this life or any other Harvey, screw tradition. _Artemis nodded his head in approval at her actions and the comment and moved to the other photos.

The sight in the next photo made his heart stop for a moment before picking up again. It was of Rose and fairly close up so that only the tops of the crutches could be seen. She was smiling brightly down at something with…were those tears in her eyes? Artemis followed Rose's gaze to her left hand which was raised to her chest, cradling a gold heart shaped locket in her palm with the chain around her neck. He quickly flipped the image over and read; _I LOVE IT! It's my favorite gift, thank you so much Arty!. _Artemis couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. His gift was her favorite. He continued to flip through the pictures, seeing the town, Rose's home, her friends and multiple images of her family. He arrived at the last photo which was of Rose and her friends standing next to a collection of snowmen, the teens all had one arm around each other's shoulders and were waving at the camera with the other. The back read; _I hope you're having a good break so far Arty, I'll see you Friday._

Artemis then put the pictures aside, save his favorite; the one of Rose wearing his necklace. He scanned the picture onto his computer and digitally cut it down, printing out a smaller version. As he placed the picture in his wallet, he reflected on how in every picture taken of Rose after Christmas; she worn the locket he gave her.

* * *

**A/N: **I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! My life's been EXTREAMELY busy to say the least and this is the first chance I've had to type anything at all. I'm also risking getting in trouble with my mom for not being in bed as it's almost three in the morning here. But hey, what's summer for if not to stay up late? Please review! It makes me update faster and provides inspiration!

**Next Chapter: We journey to Rose's home where she has an…**_**interesting**_** conversation with her older cousins in: Chapter 13 Not So Casual Q & A.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
